people change
by the-4gotten-marauder
Summary: It's been five years since the war. Our heroes have jobs and regular lives in the wizarding world. Hermione and Draco are friends and Harry Potter is falling apart. Will Harry let Draco put him back together or is he afraid his secrets will drive him away
1. Chapter 1

AN-My my my I have so many stories already but this one won't seem to leave my brain alone so I'm going to post the first chapter and see how you like it. If it gets good reviews I'll do more if not it'll go into my personal inventory and that'll be it so without further delay.

I DO NOT OWN ANYONE phooie.

Draco shut the door to his office and headed down the long hall way to the elevator. He had a report Hermione Granger had left on his desk clutched in his hand. In fact thats where he was going the report was on security at the World Cup this year.

No, Security was not Hermione's department but he couldn't blame her for being worried. Ireland was one game away from going to the cup and Hermione's best friend just happened to be their seeker: Harry Potter.

Stepping into the elevator Draco fell into thought about how he and Hermione had come to be on first name terms to begin with. Five years previously towards the end of the war.

"_Please," Draco begged the Golden Trio. "My father is dead they will kill mother too if the light side won't take her in."_

"_What about you won't they kill you too?" Potter asked._

"_I don't care let them kill me if she survives this it'll be worth it." Draco continued to plead. "I don't want to die but for mother I will." He finally broke down crying in front of the group._

"_Draco?" Hermione dropped down to her knees and lifted his chin. "Let us save you too." _

_Draco nodded and Potter helped lift him to his feet taking him to see McGonagall after she agreed to protect him and his mother he turned to Hermione _

"_I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you and everything I've ever said Thank you for being the bigger person." He turned to the rest of the group. "And I'm sorry to you too Potter and Weasley and Thank You."_

Draco was brought out of his reverie as the elevator opened and two young witches stepped in. They appeared to be straight out of school and they immediately started giggling and whispering behind their hands throwing side long glances at him.

Draco rolled his eyes at the attention. In school he had loved the attention, Hell he had put himself on parade but since the war he wasn't like that anymore.

Sure he knew he was attractive with his shoulder length white blond hair and stormy gray eyes, His fair complexion and tall lean physique.

Yea who was he trying to kid he was still sexy.

As the doors opened and the girls left he called. "Bye ladies." In the huskiest voice he could muster and heard them squealing as the doors slid shut.

Finally he made it to Hermione's floor and headed down the hall to her open office door he heard her talking but assumed she was talking to herself as she always did.

He knocked on the door frame and entered as usual before catching sight of Hermione sitting on the couch in her office with a distraught looking male who was hiding his head in his hands his frame shaking with sobs.

"Sorry I'll come back." He mumbled when Hermione looked up.

"No its fine." She replied taking another look and the guy on the couch moving to where Draco was standing. "What did you need?"

"I have a few questions about the report." Draco began but the man on the couch gave out a shuddering sigh. " Honestly Mione' I can come back."

"No what is it?" She argued leaning in to look at the report.

They looked over Draco questions and he started to leave.

"Draco?" Hermione called before he got out the door.

"Yes?"

"What day is it?" She asked.

Draco went blank. "Thursday?"

"What do we do on Thursdays?" She sighed shaking her head.

"Oh yeah lunch I forgot meet you in the atrium in fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds good." She nodded and Draco looked at her friend giving her the hint.

"Harry would you like to join us for lunch?" She asked.

' Harry? Harry Potter? No way.' Draco thought to himself as the man sat up and looked at her tear stains still trailing down his cheeks but this was indeed Harry.

Draco hadn't seen the Gryffindor in over two years back then he was pale, thin and sickly looking and had dark circles under his eyes all the time.

Now he was wow Draco had admitted he was gay a few years back but never did he think he'd have thoughts like that about Harry Potter. But he was now tan and muscular, His hair was cut short and gelled into spikes and he'd grown a lot. The brunette had always been shorter than he was but Draco was sure he'd probably only come to Harry's chin now. The biggest improvement Draco saw however was the lack of this frames obscuring his emerald eyes.

Apparently Harry had been assessing Draco as well because Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Hey Potter." Draco mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded his head. "If it's okay with Malfoy I'd love to." He then answered Hermione's question.

"It's okay with me but you look exhausted maybe you should go home and rest instead." Draco blurted wanting to stick his fist in his mouth.

"I'd be more likely to get rest at practice tonight than I would at home first of all and second of all you've never cared about me before why bother now?" Harry asked no emotion in his voice.

Draco shrugged at him." Fifteen minutes? " He instead asked Hermione.

"Yep Fifteen minutes." She turned to Harry after Draco had left. "He's not that bad you know."

"Yeah I know old habits." He sighed heaving himself off to the couch and thinking to himself.

'He's not that bad if you haven't had a crush on him for seven years' "Why don't you go on down I'm going to clean up a little bit."

Hermione agreed casting one less worried glance at her friend, Draco joined her a few minutes later and they waited for Harry.

"So is Potter okay?" He asked.

"He's having issues at home." She replied.

"Oh. Did he and the Weasley girl get married they've been together since we left Hogwarts thats been what five years now?" He wasn't trying to pry he was merely curious.

"No thankfully they never married a divorce is much more difficult than a breakup." Hermione spilled and looked ready to smack herself.

"Are they breaking up is that what's wrong with Potter?" Draco guessed wide eyed in shock.

"That's what Harry seems to think it's coming to." She admitted then abruptly shut her mouth moments before Harry joined them.

AN-I think I've explained everything fairly well but if anyones confused let me know I'll fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Hmm I haven't seen many reviews. Oh well I write because I enjoy it and if other people enjoy it too that's enough for me. On with the story.

"Sorry I kept you guys waiting." Harry mumbled as he joined the two. Draco looked him over his face was no longer tear streaked his nose a little less puffy but his eyes looked dead. Draco used to remember seeing a fire in those eyes it had long since been extinguished.

The three of them ended up in a small diner in muggle London where Draco and Hermione normally went.

After observing Harry gloomily pushing his food around his plate Draco decided to try to engage him in conversation.

"I haven't been able to keep up with Quidditch this year but I hear Irelands playing better than they have in years."

"Yep Thanks to me the glorious Harry Potter." He mumbled. "They're already talking about making me MVP in the league and giving me a raise."

Draco gave Harry a curious look anyone else would be jumping up and down in excitement. Harry talked like he had just watched his dog die.

"That's amazing, Everyone at school had you pegged for a pro Quidditch player." Draco continued.

"Yeah I should atleast thank you for that." Harry gave up a weak smile. "If you hadn't been teasing Neville when you did."

"Yes, Now remember that when you are giving you're MVP speech." Draco teased lightly.

Hermione watched the interaction between the two silently.

"Oh Merlin I forgot I'm supposed to meet with Blaise!" She suddenly exclaimed looking at her watch.

"Sorry I've got to run." She jumped up and waved goodbye to the surprised looking men.

Both in turn rolled their eyes and continued their meals.

"You look really good Harry I mean compared to the last time I saw you." Draco then blurted trying to fill the silence.

Harry heaved a deep sigh. "Ginny keeps telling me I'm fat."

"Where?" Draco exclaimed wishing for a second time to shove his foot in his mouth. "You look damn good. Healthy, You were always so sickly and pale in school." Draco figured while he was embarrassing himself he might as well do it thoroughly.

"You try being locked in a cupboard for the first eleven years of your life and then spend the next six being starved and abused every summer and see how you turn out." Harry spat.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked confused. He didn't want to make the other boy angry but he didn't understand. "You're Harry Potter everyone worshiped the ground you walked on. Harry gave a Malfoy worthy sneer before forcing a memory into Draco's mind.

"_**Boy!"**_

"_**Yes Uncle Vernon." A very young Harry squeaked.**_

"_**Didn't I tell you to have that garden weeded before I got home today?"**_ A _**large man with no neck demanded. **_

"_**Yes Uncle Vernon but the storm." Harry pointed to the window where a thunderstorm raged.**_

"_**You better be quick about it then." The man grinned an evil grin picking Harry up and tossing him outside.**_

_**Harry shivered his over-sized clothes hanging soaked on his tiny frame tears obscured by rain. He pulled the weeds mud coating his hands and bare feet. After he finished he went back into the house.**_

"_**What are you doing you horrible child!" A woman shrieked. "How Dare you track mud onto my clean floors!"**_

_**The man called Vernon advanced on him.**_

"_**Uncle Vernon! I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Harry pleaded.**_

_**A fat hand made contact with the childs face and sent him sprawling onto the floor. The fat man **__**then kicked him in the side before grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him down the hall.**_

_**He pitched the frightened Harry into the closet under the stairs locking him in.**_

"_**No meals for a week you insolent brat!" The man yelled as the memory went from blackness and excruciating pain to blissful darkness.**_

Harry had a small self satisfied smile on his face as Draco came out of the memory panting tears in his eyes.

"It only got worse once I turned eleven and got my letter."

"I was always jealous of you. Your perfect life, your perfect friends, your popularity. Your fame. That's why I treated you like I did. I'm so sorry I had no idea." Draco gasped.

"I don't want your pity Malfoy I just wanted you to know the truth. And for the record I hate the fame." Harry sighed yet again. "Now as stimulating as this conversation has been I do need to get to practice. Harry paid the bill and walked out without a backwards glance.

"Harry!" Draco yelled running out behind him. The brunette stopped and turned around as Draco rushed up to him.

"Look, I know we've never gotten along. But I wanted to let you know I'm here for you. If. If you ever need to talk just let me know." Draco blushed. He was offering to be a shoulder to cry on to a man who as far as he knew couldn't stand him.

As anticipated Harry looked at Draco like he had sprouted an extra head.

"Thanks but no thanks Draco. I was kidding when I told you not to burden yourself with worrying about me. I'm not worth your time." Harry turned and walked away leaving Draco to watch his retreating back.

"Where did the Harry I loved go?" He whispered into the wind.

After a long and grueling practice Harry tiptoed into the house with Ginny hoping she would be asleep it was getting late.

"Harry James Potter!"

No such luck.

"Yes?" He replied casually walking into the living room.

"Don't you yes me. Where the bloody hell have you been all day?" She demanded.

"Quidditch practice Ginny." He sighed Sinking into a chair and taking off his shoes.

"All day?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No I had a team meeting this morning. I joined Hermione for lunch and I had practice this evening." He monotoned.

"I wish you would just quit the stupid team and get a normal job at the ministry or something." She pouted.

"However would I pay your bills with a normal nine to five salary paying position Ginny." He scoffed.

"And What do you mean by that?" She practically screamed.

"It means if you would get up off your lazy ass and get a job I wouldn't have to bring in as much money to pay your bills and then maybe I could afford to quit playing quidditch. No never mind that's right I play quidditch because I enjoy it on top of the fact that its the only way I could afford to have such a loving girlfriend as you. Now quit bitching at me because you failed to have a quidditch career."

Harry knew he wasn't making much sense but he was angry she did this to him everyday and the stress was really getting to him. "Do you even love me or do you love the fame and money associated with dating me?"

"I can't believe you even asked me that!" Ginny huffed after a moment of silence passed. "And for that remark you may sleep on the couch tonight Mr. Potter!"

With that Ginny stomped up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door. Harry sank back into the chair taking a deep breath. He needed to talk to someone but Hermione was spending a rare night with her boyfriend and Ron wasn't useful when it came to talking about his sister. He didn't have any other friends he could truly talk to.

The back of his brain nagged him about Draco's offer but he didn't want to put anyone else through his drama especially not Draco.

Finally the dark sitting room began to mess with his sanity and he summoned a quill and parchment.

_Draco,_

_Let me start by apologizing for my behavior today I've been extremely stressed out and with only having Hermione to talk to I stay stressed out I truly believe she's to close to the situation to help me._

_If your offer still stands I would like to accept it Merlin knows I need someone to help me figure it out._

_If you are willing to acquiesce Let me know when and where._

_Harry_

Harry sent the letter away with his owl and curled up on the couch it was late and he didn't expect an answer from Draco until the following day.

Just before sleep claimed him a patronus of an eagle flew in the still open window.

"Malfoy Manor, Now, Floo is open." It spoke in Draco's smooth voice. Harry wasted no time in putting on shoes and stepping into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!

Draco was sitting calmly by the fire and Harry would never have guessed he had just run down from his bedroom seconds before.

Draco stared gob-smacked at Harry for a moment his quidditch training robes hugged every inch of Harry's form.

After Harry had done a cleaning charm he sat down on the couch and looked at Draco.

"Thank you, for letting me come over."

"No problem Harry I'm glad you decided to take me up on my offer." Draco replied handing Harry a cup of tea.

Both boys lapsed into silence while Harry stared into the steam coming off his cup.

Draco was dying to know what was wrong but stayed quiet not wanting to rush Harry or scare him away all together.

"I don't know where to begin or even how." Harry finally spoke sounding defeated.

"Well while you think about it do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" Draco ventured.

"Go ahead." Harry replied turning his full attention to the blond.

Draco stared in awe for a moment watching the firelight dance in Emerald eyes it almost made them look alive again.

"How old were you when you found out you were a wizard?" He began finally coming out of his reverie.

"I was eleven before that I never knew any of this existed." Harry gestured around him.

"Oh, Wow, So how come you decided to play quidditch instead of an Auror or something?" Draco didn't realize it but he had leaned forward towards the other man.

"A couple of reasons. One because I've seen enough war and enough dead bodies in my lifetime and two because from the age of eleven on I was being trained to kill Voldemort. It was what I had to do. Now I'm doing what I like to do I like to play Quidditch. I'm doing what makes me happy now." Harry replied.

"Are you?" Draco asked turning soft silver eyes on him.

That simple statement was all it took to make Harry break.

"You know when Gin and I first started out we were great. There were no expectations. We went on dates, we hugged, we cuddled, we snogged, Then all of a sudden."

"What about sex?" Draco interrupted bluntly.

"I'll get there in a minute." Harry replied blushing. "Wait how do I know you aren't going to use any of this against me?"

"Aside from the fact that Hermione would hex me into oblivion." Draco stated the obvious. "If you would like however you can spell me to secrecy."

Harry held out his hand and Draco shook it feeling warmth spread up his arm.

"You did that wandless and wordless." Draco whispered in awe looking at his hand.

"All part of my immense power the dark lord knows not." Harry scowled.

"No offense but how did a half blood come to be so powerful anyway?" Draco then questioned.

"I'm not a half blood I'm a pure blood but can I finish my first story before I start others?" Harry sighed.

Draco nodded sitting back unsure of why he was so interested to begin with.

"Everything was great I'd buy her small gifts jewelry flowers small things. She always argued and said it was too much. Then she started asking for things no big deal it was small stuff. We moved in together and all of a sudden being poor was in her past and she wanted the best of everything and she decided to use my money to get it. She demanded we buy a mansion after her tryouts for the Holyhead Harpies was a flunk. She had to have new clothes for every party every event every everything. She currently spends more money in a week than I make in a month. Thats a lot of money." Harry paused for a breath.

"Aren't you the top paid seeker in the league?" Draco asked.

"I'm the top paid player in the league." Harry corrected as Draco's mouth formed an "O" shape.

"The sex part is more difficult, See I've been raped more than once."

Draco started to speak but Harry cut him off. "Once by my uncle when I was six. Twice by my cousin at the ages of thirteen and fourteen and again when I was fifteen by a member of the order of the phoenix. Obviously I'm uncomfortable with sex. Ginny was okay with that until her friends started asking how I was in bed and how big my dick was. Ginny started demanding sex without even thinking about how it makes me feel and when I say no she gets mad and says I would fuck her if she had a dick. Tonight we got into it because she wants me to quit Quidditch. I asked her if she loved me or the fame and money she couldn't answer she got mad and told me to sleep on the couch." Harry finished with tears streaming down his face again.

"Harry, You don't need that shit." Draco comforted sitting on the couch hugging him. "why don't you ditch her?"

"I don't know." Harry choked.

"Well how about this. Go to Gringotts tomorrow and remove her name from people able to access your vault. See how she reacts."

Harry nodded sniffling.

"Now since the sun is rising shouldn't you be getting some sleep." Draco chuckled softly.

Harry shrugged. "No practice today."

"No work today either." Draco grinned."Do you want to stay here? The beds in the guest rooms are more comfortable than a couch."

"I don' want to mess up a bed for a few hours of sleep." Harry declined.

"Then you can sleep in my bed since I'll already be messing it up." Draco persisted.

"I didn't bring anything to sleep in." Harry tried one last fetal attempt.

"Sleep in your boxers then I'm not taking no for an answer." Draco finally got frustrated dragging Harry up the stairs to bed.

"You just want to see what I've got under these robes." Harry teased as he started taking off his robes.

"No I want you to get some sleep seeing your Quidditch trained abs is just a bonus." Draco corrected. Staring at the way the firelight illuminated Harry's dark skin.

"And why do you hide that under all those big bulky clothes." Draco blurted out imagining strong arms wrapped around him and placing feather light kisses on the tone stomach.

"Because there is nothing to show off." Harry retorted. "Now put your eyes back in your head."

"Bullshit Harry you are sexy as hell why would you think otherwise?" Draco pried scooting closer in the big bed.

"I make myself think otherwise." Harry snapped. "If the best I can do is Ginny Weasley there has got to be something wrong with me."

"Or maybe there is something wrong with her."Draco whispered but it fell on deaf ears.

Harry was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- I don't own it Sadly I'm a broke soul who only enjoys playing with the characters.

Harry woke a few hours later extremely confused. He was in a bed not on a couch. The sheets were silky not like the Fleece ones Ginny insisted on buying. He was in only his boxers and he was not alone.

The events from the night before came flooding back and he inwardly groaned. He had shared some of his deepest secrets and then fallen asleep half naked beside of the one and only Draco bloody Malfoy.

Harry quietly slipped out of bed and dressed slipping one last guilt filled glance back at the sleeping blond. He felt like he was walking out after a one night stand or something.

Draco groaned and stretched and looked at the clock it was almost noon.

"Harry wake up." He rolled over and found he was alone. There was a folded piece of parchment on the pillow beside of him and quickly he picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Draco,_

_Thank you for last night. Sometimes its nice to talk to someone who isn't attached to the situation at hand._

_I am however ashamed of myself I should not have thrown all that information on you. It is my problem to deal with not yours. I hope you can forgive me._

_Harry_

Draco sighed Harry needed a self esteem boost but he wasn't going to get it living with Ginny.

Harry had gone to diagon alley after leaving Draco and he quickly moved into a little shop to buy robes he had no desire to walk around diagon alley in his quidditch robes people bothered him enough already.

"Ah Mr. Potter. What can I do for you today?" The shop keeper greeted.

"Hey Damien, I just need an outfit for the day nothing to snazzy." Harry returned the greeting with a smile.

"I've just the thing." Damien bustled around a few shelves while Harry took his place on the raised stage in front of the mirror.

Harry left happy with the long sleeve sweatshirt and jeans Damien had selected he too had been raised in the muggle world that's why Harry shopped there.

Harry immediately headed for Gringotts removing Ginny's name from his vault.

After that Harry did some shopping for himself buying more new clothes and some new quidditch padding.

He still didn't feel like going home knowing what would await him there so instead he apparated to the Ireland practice pitch and started flying laps around the field.

"Oi Potter!"

Harry flew down and landed next to his captain who had yelled for him.

"Thar tis no practice today you're going to wear yourself thin." His captain lectured in his strong Irish accent.

"I'm sorry Micky I've been so stressed out flying always seems to help." Harry sighed.

"No need fer sorry just get on home and get some rest." Micky replied shaking his head.

Harry gave the captain a weak smile and headed for home knowing what awaited him.

Harry quietly opened the door hoping to atleast make it to the sitting room but there she was the devil incarnated standing hands on her hips in the entry way.

"Explain yourself!" She shrieked.

"Explain what Ginny?" He sighed walking past her to the sitting room.

"Oh I don't know lets start with where you went last night. After that we can move on to Why I can't access the vault at Gringotts. Then we can move on to where you disappear to every other weekend when you tell me you're training or you have a game. I checked that alibi and it doesn't add up." She seethed.

Harry stood up towering over the red head. "I spent last night with a friend to avoid sleeping on the couch. I blocked you from the vault because if you love me and not my money it shouldn't matter and I spend my weekends in Dublin." He bellowed finally getting tired of her pestering him.

"I don't know who you think you are Harry James Potter but I hope you know I could do better than you. You are nothing but a pathetic weak and broken little boy playing quidditch. Who do you think would possibly take you? I should leave you What would you do then? What would you do without me?" She finally got the nerve to yell back.

"Well thank you Ginevra if I didn't know who I was you just reminded me and if you'd like to leave go right ahead you know where to find the door." Harry hissed throwing on his cloak and apparating away.

"What's wrong now Harry?" Hermione sighed as he entered her office and began pacing.

"Nothing I had to get out of the house. If you need me to leave just say so." Harry snapped.

"I've done nothing to you don't take this out on me." Hermione replied swiftly.

"I'm sorry Herms." Harry apologized quickly crossing the room enveloping her in a hug.

"You have to be stuck in camp for the next week just think of It like a vacation. Maybe it'll do you both some good." Hermione comforted after Harry had told her the story.

"You are right as usual Hermione. Thanks." Harry smiled one of the few true smiles he offered lately.

"Now go get some sleep." She ushered him out the door.

Harry walked briskly down the hallway looking at his feet as he went. He didn't even notice when he brushed past Draco and Draco was to stunned to call him back.

"What's going on with Harry?" He asked stepping into Hermione's office.

"Same old same old." Was the only response she would give.

Harry spent a rough week in camp training hard and working out and running laps. Finally they were dismissed to go home the night before the game to sleep in their own beds.

Harry unlocked the door and entered the house quietly he was exhausted and just wanted to curl up and go to sleep until the next day.

Ginny was nowhere to be seen and he slowly made his way upstairs. He stopped right outside of the bedroom door hearing voices. One belonged to Ginny that much was obvious the other was male.

Harry threw open the door and Ginny jumped pulling a blanket up to cover herself like he hadn't seen it before. The owner of the male voice however continued to lay sprawled out butt ass naked on the bed.

"Hey Potter." Theodore Nott greeted him.

Harry fingered the wand in his pocket lovingly before thinking better of it and simply shutting the door and leaving again heading straight for the ministry.

Draco waited patiently for the lift he was once again heading for Hermione's office she said she had something to tell him she'd sounded really excited about it.

When the lift opened however it was already occupied. Even with his head bowed Draco recognized those black spikes.

"Harry?" He asked softly.

Harry's head shot up eyes glassy with tears.

"Harry What's wrong?" Draco asked pulling the taller man against him.

Harry to struggle just collapsed against him crying.

"Harry please what is wrong?" Draco pleaded.

Harry looked up and a forgotten fire burned in his emerald green orbs.

"That red headed slut is cheating on me." He hissed before absolving into tears again.

Draco chose not to badger Harry anymore sure he would spill it once they got to Hermione.

Harry leaned on Draco for support soaking the blonds shirt with his tears.

"What happened?" Hermione gasped when they entered.

Draco sat Harry down on the couch sticking close to him. Hermione settled on Harry's other side placing her hand on his knee.

Harry let out a shuddering sigh.

"The playoff game is tomorrow. We haven't been allowed out of camp all week we've been training everyday all day. Micky let us leave today to go home and spend the night in our own beds. I got home intent on curling up and going to sleep. Ginny wasn't waiting in the entry way to scream at me so I figured she'd gone out. Boy was I wrong. I found her in my bed with a butt ass naked Theodore Nott."

Harry took a second to look between the shocked faces of his two friends.

"Ginny at least covered herself up looking ashamed Nott just sneered at me and said hello sprawled out showing his junk to the world."

Hermione took Harry's hands in her own and looked him in the eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid I know your temper." Hermione asked quietly pleading with her eyes.

"I didn't do anything actually I closed the door turned around and came here." Harry admitted sighing in defeat.

Draco on the other hand was trying hard not to explode did the red headed prat not know what she had in front of her?

Harry happened to glance down at Hermione's hands which were still clasping his own.

"Hermione when were you planning to tell me Viktor popped the question?" He demanded flabbergasted noticing the diamond on her finger.

"Viktor? Viktor Krum? Is that who you've been seeing?" Draco interjected.

Hermione nodded gleaming with joy.

"I'm sorry Harry I wanted to tell you but I feel bad that I'm so happy when you and Ginny..."

"Are falling apart." Harry finished for her with a grim smile.

She smiled sheepishly. "When did this happen?" Harry pried.

Hermione opened her mouth to explain but the door flew open before she could speak.

Ginny stood seething behind it.

"Um knocking maybe?" Hermione asked annoyed with her once friend.

Draco looked at her in amusement Ginny Weasley used to be one of the cutest girls in school but now she looked as if she'd popped out a kid or two she gained a considerable amount of wieght and her hair looked like owls had been nesting in it and since when did she start taking shotgun blasts of makeup to the face. He stopped when he realized she was talking.

"Yes, Knocking is usually good." Ginny spat looking at Harry.

"It's my house Ginny I shouldn't have to knock." Harry replied calmly.

Draco quickly did silencing charms on the room knowing first hand how quickly Harry's temper could get to him.

"So which one of them is it Harry?!" Ginny demanded looking from Draco to Hermione. "It better be Granger I would never be able to show my face in public again if it was Malfoy."

"What in Merlins name are you going on about Ginny?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Which one of them are you cheating on me with?" She demanded.

"What!"Harry bellowed finally losing his temper. "Cheating on you? I walked in on you cheating on me remember?"

"I only cheated on you to get even with you for doing it first." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"I have never cheated on you!" Harry exclaimed his anger rolling off of him in the form of raw magic.

"Bullshit Harry. You disappear. You don't come home. You never want to have sex with me your stories never add up. Just admit you're cheating on me!" She shrieked.

Hermione and Draco had no choice other than to sit back awkwardly and watch the two fight it out.

"My stories might not add up in your dim little brain but I've never cheated on anyone not even you!"

"Would you swear that under veritaserum!?"

"I'll take it if you take it." Harry bargained a gleam in his eyes.

"Fine." She agreed.

"Draco do you have any by chance?" Harry asked turning to look at him.

"In my office I'll go get it." He replied turning to walk out he overheard Ginny.

"Oh Draco is it now is that what you yell when you're in bed together?"

Draco took every ounce of self control he had to not turn around and hex her.

"This is completely unnecessary you know I've been telling you the truth all along." Harry sighed defeated sinking back down on the couch beside of Hermione.

"Okay then where do you disappear to on weekends?" Ginny pushed.

Harry remained silent.

"I'll ask you again under the serum." She threatened.

"I spend every other weekend with my daughter." He finally sighed with his head in his hands.

Draco had just reentered the room and everyone stared at Harry with a blank expression.

Draco stared at Ginny thinking about what he had thought about her weight gain when she had come in. Something in his chest tightened at the thought of Harry having a child with this fowl creature.

"See Harry you are a bloody liar!" Ginny screamed again. "You don't have a daughter."

That confused Hermione and Draco but Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Give us the serum Dray."

Draco ignored the nickname and gave them each enough serum to last five minutes.

Ginny began. "Have you ever cheated on me?"

"No, I have not. Why are you dating me?"

"Because I love you and I love you because you have given me the opportunity to be rich and famous something I never had being shadowed by so many older brothers. Do you love me?" She asked.

"Not anymore I've actually come to hate having to come home at night because I know you'll be there waiting to scream at me for something stupid." He sighed not really caring.

"Did I turn you gay?"

Harry laughed for a moment. "Ginny I'm bi not Gay the existence or absence of a penis makes no difference to me. Why Nott?"

"Because he was there." She shrugged.

"You have no other reasoning except that he was there?" He exclaimed.

"No I don't Where do you go on the weekends?"

"To Dublin. Do you want the house?"

"Yea are you giving up on us then?" Tears formed in her eyes.

"You cheated on me Ginny I can't forgive that. I'll pack up my stuff after the game tomorrow night."

"Okay take your time." Ginny bit her lip fighting back the tears in her eyes. With a huff she got up and left and Harry sank down into the couch between Draco and Hermione the tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Harry?" Hermione began.

"I'm fine Herms I just need to get some sleep." Harry rubbed his face.

"Where are you going to go?" She asked worriedly.

"Maugins manor." He replied. Hermione grinned.

"Where she's have no clue how to find you."

Harry nodded and hugged her and to Draco's surprise he hugged him too.

After Harry left Hermione burst into laughter. Draco looked at her strangely and Hermione gushed.

"Ginny is so stupid how could she not know Harry is not affected by truth serum!"

"He's not?" Draco asked dumbly.

"No!" She exclaimed. "He's too powerful!"

"why is he so torn up about breaking up with her she was horrible to him." Draco suddenly blurted.

"Because he's terrified of being alone even the way she treated him her fake love was better than no love at all in Harry's eyes.' Hermione explained frowning.

"But doesn't he know how many people there are out there that would genuinely love him for who he is not just his name?" Draco shook his head not understanding.

"No he truly doesn't maybe someone should show him." Hermione responded going to sit at her desk leaving Draco to ponder things over on the couch.

"Wait did Harry really say he had a daughter?" Draco then remembered.

"Something like that but I've never heard of her so I don't know." Hermione looked up at him. "But its best not to pester him about it I learned that the hard way he'll open up when he's ready."

"Yeah I guess so." Draco sighed. "I better get going I'll see you later."

Hermione nodded "Have a good day tell Harry I said good luck."

Draco sent a questioning glance in her direction before apparating to his study at Malfoy Manor. He paced around the room for a few minutes then smiled at Hermione's prediction before pulling out parchment and quill.

_Harry,_

_I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you if you need anything at all._

_Everything that happened today is going to hit you hardest when you're alone with nothing to occupy your mind. I'm here if you need to talk no matter the time._

_I'm not sure how we went from rivals to friends but I'm glad it happened._

_Yours Truly,_

_Draco,_

AN- Alright theres chapter three and I would like to suggest everyone check out Brewing Love by Mizz-Lizzy


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Heres the next chapter I own nothing thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

Harry was laying on the couch in his bedroom in front of a fire staring blankly at the pages of the book he was holding. It was far too quiet Harry was used to people moving around or at the very least someone screaming at him. The very thought of knowing he was the only one in the large house was unnerving to him.

An owl flew through the window landing on the arms of the couch stretching his leg out to Harry. Harry untied the letter and the owl proceeded to fly to the back of his desk chair.

"I'm guessing I'm supposed to reply." Harry chuckled at the owl after he recognized Draco's handwriting.

He rolled unceremoniously onto the floor then stood up going to the desk. Then after tapping his quill on the desk for a moment he scratched out a response.

Draco grinned broadly when his owl returned so quickly with a letter attached to her leg.

_Draco,_

_You're right of course the longer I sit here in this quiet house the more everything creeps up on me._

_If you'd like to join me for tea this evening I believe I promised to tell you about my heritage._

_I cannot stay up until the wee hours of the morning this time but I would be grateful for the company if only for a little while._

_I currently reside at Maugins Manor and the floo is open._

_Harry_

Draco quickly did a change of clothes and stepped into the fireplace.

"Maugins Manor!"

Harry was back to being sprawled on the couch when Draco arrived and he laughed.

"Were you waiting beside the fire for my response Dray?"

"No." Draco retorted indignantly. " I even took time to change my clothes." He took in the room around him. They were in a large bedroom decorated in red and black trimmed in silver. They were in the sitting room off to the left was a large desk and off the the right a large bed with black sheer hangings.

"Well thank you for gracing me with your noble presence." Harry scoffed from his lounging position on the couch.

"Do you always greet your noble guests from a lying position on the couch?" Draco chuckled lifting Harry's legs and sitting down replacing his legs over his lap.

"Only when I'm really comfortable."Harry replied sitting his book on the side table.

"With the guest or with your position?" Draco smirked.

"Both." Harry replied easily.

"Alright then so where are we?" Draco then asked still taking in the rich surroundings of the home. Which were quite comparable to Malfoy Manor.

"This is Maugins Manor the noble home of my true ancestors." Harry answered seeing the confused look on Draco's face he continued. "My mother Lily Evans was born Lilian Faith Maugins. The Evans family adopted her when she was two months old."

"Wait THE Maugins family?" Draco interrupted. " As in direct descendent's of Salazar Slytherin Maugins?"

"Yes, The very same." Harry confirmed.

"Then that means you were related to Voldemort." Draco gasped.

"Yes Draco may I finish my story now please." Harry sighed.

"Sorry continue." Draco blushed.

"So anyway The Evans family adopted my mother when she was two months old. Her parents were murdered or so that say. No one ever told my mother the truth. No one ever told me the truth I found out when I turned twenty one and got my inheritance and Titles." Harry paused for the questions he knew were coming.

"What titles? What inheritance and Why did it take till you were twenty one?" Draco's eyes were wide with wonder.

" Lord Black, Lord Potter, and Lord Maugins, All of the fortunes the Maugins contained, Everything Sirius left me including his title and Everything my mother and father left me. They set it up so I couldn't touch any of it until I was twenty one and smart enough to know what to do with it."

"So you hold the reigns to Three of the oldest Pure-blood families in existence?" Draco said slowly trying to turn it all over in his head.

"Precisely." Harry confirmed again but his mood had darkened.

"What's wrong?" Draco noticed immediately.

" Dumbledore sent me back to that abusive muggle home every summer where I was beaten and abused, Starved and used for slave labor. All because of some stupid blood protection when they weren't even bloody related to me. If he would've taken the time to look into it he would've known that but he was to bloody busy turning me into a weapon to make sure he had it right. I spent seventeen years of my life in hell because of it." Harry's voice was dark and it worried Draco a little bit.

"He hid everything from me expecting me to follow him blindly and it almost got me killed on more than one occasion but I was too young and naive to know any better and he used that against me."

Draco's eyes were molten silver by the time Harry finished.

"I should have killed that bastard faggot when he was assigned to me." He growled.

"Of course the mighty Malfoy would have a problem with gays." Harry commented his mood dropping further.

"Of course I don't have a problem with gays I am gay." Draco laughed.

"Then why the snide comment on Dumbledore?" Harry was confused.

"Because Dumbdork was a tooty fruity asshole." Draco supplied causing Harry to chuckle.

"Aw I think Mighty Malfoy might just want to protect the Golden boy." Harry teased.

"Don't you have a game tomorrow there Golden boy?" He said the word with distaste. "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" He was blushing too Harry noticed.

"You are very right. Would you like to stay here tonight?" Harry answered thoughtfully.

"Oh I don't want to mess up a guest room for just a few hours of sleep." Draco teased.

"I didn't offer you a guest room." Harry corrected.

"Oh, and I've nothing to sleep in." Draco continued to antagonize.

"You can either allow me to repay your hospitality and go strip down to your boxers and get in my bed or not I'm not going to spat with you about it all night." Harry concluded pointedly going to get in bed.

"Somebody is grouchy." Draco mumbled going to the bathroom and coming back out in only silk boxers. He practically strutted to the bed Harry noted.

"OK Dray just because I'm ashamed of my body doesn't mean you need to flaunt the perfection of yours." He monotoned.

"Sorry wasn't intentional." Draco smirked at his lie crawling in and scooting close grateful for the opportunity to do so again. "Why are you so ashamed of your body I've told you already that you're sexy."

"You spend most of your life being short, pale and skinny and the rest of it covering scars with glamours and constantly being told you aren't good enough see if your self-esteem doesn't suck." Harry retorted sharply.

"What scars?" Draco questioned eyes skimming the one on his forehead.

"Not tonight Draco." Harry sighed Rolling away from the other man.

Draco shook his head and snuggled down into the blankets quickly falling asleep. The restful sleep however didn't last long. He bolted awake to Harry yelling and thrashing around in bed beside him.

"Alexis!" Harry yelled.

Draco's heart suddenly felt like it had been deflated. He thought Harry had been flirting with him but apparently he had already fallen for another girl.

"Alexis!" Harry called out again. "We're coming Draco and I are coming hold on." He continued to mumble.

This however had peaked Draco's interest and knowing he shouldn't he did it anyway and entered Harry's mind to view the dream.

He was leaning over the edge of a cliff grasping onto the hand of a small girl. Draco knew he was seeing things through Harry's eyes. The look on the girls face was one of sheer terror and he didn't know how long he could hold onto her. Suddenly another set of arms reached over the side and helped to pull her up. Draco was shocked to be looking at himself. He leaned down hugging the girl close.

"It's okay hunny Daddy's here. Draco almost jerked out of Harry's mind. The little girl then ran over to the dream Draco wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Daddy Dray thank you!" She exclaimed.

Draco actually did jump out of Harry's mind at that one.

Harry then started to stir a little bit and Draco rolled over with his back to him.

Sitting up Harry looked around then let his eyes wander over Draco for a moment.

'I will get over this crush on him he deserves better than me and he needs an heir anyway and he can't get one of those from me' Harry thought with disgust. He then shrugged his shoulders 'I can at least enjoy tonight.'

Draco tensed we he felt Harry lie back down and wrap his arms around him but soon melted into his embrace like butter.

The next morning Draco woke up alone yet again only this time it wasn't his bed. Yet again however there was a note beside the pillow.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry you have once again woken up alone on my behalf._

_I had practice early this morning and you looked far too angelic for me to wake._

_There are so many things I would like to say to you but I know it's not right of me to do so._

_Maybe once the season is over I'll have more time._

_Or maybe its the epitome of my life to be unhappy and alone._

_Until we meet again._

_Harry_

Draco read the note over a few times just as confused when he was done as he had been the first time through.

Apparently Harry had taken lessons from Dumbledore on being cryptic. Finally he made up his mind getting dressed and grabbing the letter he made a few changes to it and immediately took it to the one person who might understand it.

Hermione grinned through the whole thing.

"Draco who is this from?" She gasped.

"I can't tell you just yet but what do make of it?" He asked glad he had altered the letter to hide Harry's identity.

"It sounds like this person is in love with you or at least halfway there but he doesn't want to tell you." Hermione mused reading the letter again.

"How do you feel about the letter writer?" she then asked.

"At first I didn't really know and now... Now I don't know how I'd live without him. I want him body, mind, soul, and most importantly I want his heart." Draco admitted not knowing where the words came from but knowing in that moment that they were true.

"Have you told him?" Hermione asked looking at him with an AWWW expression.

Draco shook his head "I don't want to scare him away." Draco sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy." a deep voice brought him to his feet.

"Yes Mr. Shacklebolt."

"Hello Kingsley." Hermione greeted still sitting on the couch. The golden trio were the only ones who could get away with greeting the minister so personally.

"How are you Hermione?" He greeted pleasantly.

"Just fine thanks."

"Mr. Malfoy I need you to accompany me out of the country this evening."

Draco's face fell. He had wanted to go to Harry's game.

"Yes sir when do we leave?" He asked holding back his displeasure.

"Around four I believe We will be heading to Durmstrang." Shacklebolt nodded before departing.

Draco couldn't figure what he needed a body guard to go to a school with him for but rounded on Hermione as soon as th minister was out of sight.

"Are you going to Harry's game tonight?" He demanded.

"Of course Viktor is going with me they won their game earlier today and Ron will probably go as well." She replied indignantly.

"I didn't want him to have nobody." Draco blushed at his admittance. "I'm going to go offer my support before I leave."

"You've gotten really attached really fast." Hermione noted.

"I can't help it he's so strong but so weak at the same time. I just can't help but want to take care of him." Draco sighed deeply.

"And how will the writer of your letter feel about this?" Hermione asked with a knowing glance.

"Well Harry hates it when people want to take care of him. So I'm guessing the letter writer isn't going to be happy." Draco decided shaking his head and leaving the office.

Draco entered the Ireland training camp without a problem by showing his ministry security clearance card. After asking around he found Harry running laps around the practice field.

Draco's breath caught in his throat Draco was all only wearing shorts and muggle trainers.

Sweat was glistening on his chest and his muscles rippled as he moved.

Draco eventually worked out of his trance and yelled.

"Harry!"

Harry jogged over to him with a smile on his face.

"Hey Dray What's up?"

"Wow what happened to Mr. Bashful?" Draco asked not hiding his admiring glances at Harry's body.

"Well you know I took some advice from a friend of mine. Then left him sleeping alone in my bed" Harry replied with a slight blush on his face. Draco couldn't be sure if it was embarrassment or the effort of running in the summer heat.

"It's a rather comfortable bed too. I may have to sleep In it more often." Draco teased.

"Oi Potter exercising your mouth isn't going to help you in the game!" Someone yelled from across the field.

"Can it Mickey I play better without training than you do with it!" Harry yelled back and the man began laughing.

"I programmed the wards around the house to recognize your magical signature this morning so you can apparate in now."

"That's sweet of you Potter I'm guessing that means you'd like to see me more often then."

"Maybe I do." Harry shrugged noncommittally.

"I really wish I could be at your game tonight but I have to accompany the minister out of the country to Durmstrang school." Draco finally got to the point of his visit.

"Why what's going on?" Harry gasped his hero complex turning on full force.

"I don't know he didn't give me any details." Draco shrugged.

"Oh, Well be careful then good luck and be safe." Harry sighed. "I'll be going to get my things from Ginny's after the game tonight."

"Yeah good luck with that and with the game as well."

"The game is a walk in the park compared with facing that red headed beast." Harry chuckled darkly.

"You'll be fine. I'll see you soon." Draco sighed at the mans mood changes. He reached out and gave Harry a hug before apparating back to London to meet the Minister.

Harry lined up with the rest of his team waiting for the announcer to call them out.

The Holyhead Harpies were announced first as the visiting team and then Harry mounted his broom as the announcer called.

"And now Ireland! Sanders, Raker, McGaven, McCarthy, Jewels, Patrick, aaannd Potter!"

Harry flew out onto the pitch to tumultuous applause.

As was typical he didn't pay a whole lot of attention to the game going on below him he simply flew around the pitch lost in his own thoughts looking for the snitch.

About two hours into the game Ireland was up by 60 points And Harry finally spotted a glint of gold down the pitch close to the ground. He took off at a lightning fast speed and then jetted at almost a ninety degree angle towards the ground The crowd gasped and then screamed as Harry pullied his broom upright toes grazing the grass Snitch grasped in his fist. The other teams seeker hadn't even known what was happening.

The rest of the team flew down to him crowding around him cheering and clapping him on the back as Hermione, Viktor, Ron, Lavender and unfortunately Ginny came down out of the stands to join the cue.

After the press got a few shots of him and Viktor sharing a friendly hug Ginny pushed the Bulgarian player out of the way and threw herself at Harry.

"Ginny what in Merlin's name are you doing?" He demanded pushing her away as cameras clicked and quills scribbled.

"Hugging my boyfriend duh!" She giggled unappealingly. Harry found himself pining for Draco's hearty tantalizing chuckle. "You weren't serious about leaving me I know that and I've given you time to cool down so you can come home now." Ginny continued to speak.

"No Ginny I was serious we are over and I will be coming to get my things as soon as have showered and changed." He retorted angrily,

The press heard everything and was buzzing madly.

Harry bid his friends a farewell promising to see them at the victory party. Thankfully he wasfirst to the showers and got done quickly but he then had to endure his team marveling over his flying skills and talent.

After what seemed like forever Harry was able to leave and apparate to the house he and Ginny had shared for so long.

Ginny met him at the door in a sleek silver dress smelling like she had bathed in her perfume.

"About time you got here." She purred.

"I told you I'd be here to collect my belongings." He growled in irritation.

"You genuinely are leaving me aren't you?" She asked tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes Ginny for the last time you and I are over I cannot stay with you knowing you cheated on me now please move out of the way." He spoke as delicately as he could muster.

Ginny began to outright bawl.

"I'm still going to the party with or without you I'm on the guest list." She sobbed. "You mark my words Harry Potter you'll regret this No one will want you after this."

"I already had your name removed from the guest list and I would honestly rather spend the rest of my life alone than to spend another moment in your presence." Harry spat pushing past her and taking the stairs two at a time.

After gathering everything together and shrinking down as much of it as he could Harry realized he'd still be making two trips to get it all to Maugins Manor.

A commotion from downstairs sent Harry sprinting back down the steps wand drawn until he heard the conversation.

"Get out of my house you slimy ferret!"

"Get out of my way you red headed bitch!" Came the biting retort.

Harry put away his wand and walked the rest of the way down the steps.

"Hey Dray." Harry greeted.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed stomping her foot. "No I will not have him in my house."

"Ginny you see this?" Harry asked pulling the deed to the house out of his pocket. "My name is on the bottom not yours. You want it? Shut up!" Harry didn't mean to be so harsh but her voice was grating his nerves.

"What are you doing here Dray?" He then asked.

"We got back early I figured I would offer you a hand." Draco shrugged.

"Sure thing everything is upstairs." Harry replied gesturing for Draco to follow him.

"So whats she all whored up for?" Draco ventured.

"She is think enough to believe I was coming to pick her up for the victory party." Harry snorted.

"So you won congratulations." Draco patted Harry on the back.

"Thank you, Thank you, Now lets get this over with. You grab those I'll grab these and it'll be over with." Harry quickly signed the deed to the house over leaving it on the dresser and grabbed his selected items before turning and apparating out of the house for what he hoped would be the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Alright you all know the drill I don't own anything other than my ideas and imagination I want to thank Ibbet, IncidiousInk. Mizz-Lizzy, ,and starberries bite, for reviewing. I also want to dedicate this chapter to Mizz-Lizzy for her help and her reviews everyone should go check out her story Brewing Love.

Once Harry arrived back at Maugins Mansion he called for a house elf.

"Travers!"

"Yes Master Harry Sir?" The elf asked bowing slightly.

"Please take these items and make sure they get put in the appropriate places please." He requested before stripping down to his boxers.

Draco had flopped down on the couch and choked on his own saliva.

"Well gee Potter it's nice to know you feel comfortable around me and everything." He laughed regaining his composure.

"Sorry Dray I gotta get ready for this damned party." Harry replied quickly pulling on pants and buttoning up a shirt.

"Doesn't sound like you want to go." Draco commented off handedly.

"I don't but I need to at least make an appearance. Want to go?" Harry then offered.

"I've got some things to take care of but Floo call me when you get home and I'll come over if you want." Draco declined.

"Okay sure." Harry agreed going to the fireplace.

"Have fun." Draco laughed as Harry stepped into the green flames.

Draco waited by the fire for a while that night but Harry never called him or wrote him or anything.

Draco went to bed and for the first time in ages he cried. The next day he woke up expecting a letter and got nothing. For several days Draco hoped for a letter or anything really and got nothing finally he gave up on expecting anything.

When he found out Hermione hadn't seen or heard from him however he began to worry.

It had been several weeks since either of them had heard from their emerald eyed friend when out of the blue one night Draco was sitting in front of the fire at Malfoy Manor and Hermione's head appeared in the fire.

"Draco can you come through I'm at Maugins Manor." She sounded pissed.

"Sure be through in a second." He replied curiosity taking over him. "Maugins Manor!" He exclaimed being engulfed by green flames.

He came face to face with Hermione. "Maybe you can talk some bloody sense into him I sure as hell can't." She seethed.

"Who?" Draco asked thoroughly confused.

"Harry!" She exclaimed. "He's in his room staring at a fire being depressed drinking himself stupid."

"Is that what he's been doing this whole time?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"I don't know but I'm going home call if you need anything." She shook her head and stepped into the study fire.

Draco made his way down the hall to Harry's room and when he entered he forgot how to breath.

Harry was sitting in the chair by the fire tears streaming down his face and a glass of firewhiskey clutched in his hands. The sight of him looking so broken and utterly forlorn made Draco want to join him in crying.

"Drinking will not help everything to go away Harry." He whispered kneeling down in front of the other man.

"Maybe not but it helps me forget about it." Harry replied not meeting his eyes.

Draco gently pried the glass from Harry's hands. Surprisingly he didn't seem drunk just upset.

Draco pulled Harry up out of the chair and led him towards the bed. Harry moved stiffly and once they reached the bed he stretched wincing.

'Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"All of my muscles have decided to tense up on me." Harry replied still conveying no emotion. "I guess sleep is probably a good idea." He then mumbled stripping down to his boxers and laying down on his stomach on the bed. Draco climbed over top of him without thinking and sat straddling the brunettes arse. Harry immediately tensed up.

" It's okay Harry I'm not going to hurt you." Draco whispered and began to massage the knots out of Harry''s shoulders and neck.

After a minute Harry relaxed into the touch.

Draco continued down to Harry's back and chuckled slightly as Harry groaned into the pillow.

"You know you promised to show me your scars." Draco commented off handedly.

Harry's body immediately tensed back up and he rolled over knocking Draco over onto the bed.

"Why do you want to see the horrid things so damn bad?" He exclaimed angrily.

"Harry please calm down I'm just curious about you.' Draco soothed placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm just afraid if you see them." He took a deep breath. "I'm afraid if you see them you'll be disgusted by them."

"Harry your scars are just a part of who you are with them or without them you are beautiful and you should never let anyone tell you otherwise." Draco comforted moving over as close to the other man as he could get without touching him.

"You'll see." Harry sighed standing and moving to the center of the room where the light was better and waved his hand dropping the glamours.

Draco drew in a shaky breath all he could see was Harry's back. Every inch of it covered in scars. Some were just faint lines others caused the skin to raise. One in particular ran from Harry's right shoulder down to his left hip.

Draco closed the distance between them and ran his finger down that one. Harry turned around causing Draco to outright gasp when he looked at the other mans face. Four scars ran from his forehead diagonally across his face barely missing his eye.

"Ginny gave me those one night." He whispered obviously waiting for Draco to run away from him he ducked his head in shame.

"Harry look at me." Draco coaxed lifting his chin. Harry looked at him with those pain filled eyes and Draco couldn't stop himself he leaned up placing his lips gently on Harry's.

Harry hesitated for a moment and Draco started to pull away but Harry wrapped one arm around his waist and buried the other in his hair and kissed back.

Suddenly though he was backed away from Draco glamours suddenly back in place.

"I can't do this Draco." He whimpered.

"You can't do what Harry?" Draco asked stepping closer again.

"I can't let you care about me the way I care about you. I'm broken and I deserve to be alone." He turned away from Draco as tears started to form in his eyes.

"You don't deserve to be alone. Let me help you fix what you think is broken." Draco coaxed tentatively putting his arms around Harry's waist resting his cheek on the taller mans back.

"Theres things you don't know about me Dray." He sighed not turning around.

" I'm willing to learn."

"I've got to much baggage."

"I'll help you unpack.''

"I need time to think."

"I'll give you all the time in the world."

Harry turned around in Draco's arms looking down on him with a smile he kissed him on the cheek.

"Spend the night? I have nowhere to be in the morning." Harry then asked.

"I'd love to actually." Draco replied emphasizing his point with a yawn.

The two readied for bed and Harry rolled over putting his arms around Draco.

"Do you mind?" He whispered into the blonds ear.

Draco shook his head and contented himself by scooting closer.

Harry woke up the next morning with Draco's head on his chest and his arms draped over his waist.

The sound of an owl pecking on the window being what woke him.

Harry recognized the owl and tried to get out of bed to let him in but the arm around his waist tightened.

"You said you had nowhere to be this morning lay back down." Draco murmured half asleep still.

"Theres an owl Dray I'll be right back." He replied chuckling as Draco reluctantly released him.

"Come here Aramies." Harry called as the owl came in landing on his arm. He untied the letter and released the owl back out the window.

Once back in bed Draco reclaimed his previous position while Harry opened his letter.

_Harry, _

_I wanted to let you know that Lexi and I will be going out of town for a few weeks but we'll be back in plenty of time for the world cup Lexi is beside herself with excitement._

_I hope you are getting over that fowl red-head. You deserve so much better._

_Send an owl if you need anything,_

_All our Love,_

_Andromeda and Alexis_

"I'm hungry." Draco finally stirred when Travers popped into the room with the morning paper.

"That's Tilly's job." Harry laughed unfolding the paper.

"Well get her then Harry. I want breakfast." Draco whined.

"Is this what its like to wake up with you? If so I may have to start disappearing while you're asleep again." Harry teased laughing at Draco's crossed arms and pouty face. "Tilly!" He yelled.

"Yes Master Harry sir?" She squeaked appearing in the room,

"Could you bring us some breakfast before Draco explodes please?" He requested.

The elf bowed before leaving and Draco lounged on Harry's shoulder while Harry read the paper.

"That Rita Skeeter is a wench." He commented under his breath.

"Yeah I know nothing she writes in true." Draco agreed.

"Well she wrote one article that was true." Harry blushed.

"Oh which one was that?" Draco asked stuffing toast in his mouth as Tilly arrived with breakfast.

"Um fourth year the Tri-Wizard cup?" Harry began.

"Yeah she wrote a lot of crappy articles that year." Draco quirked up an eyebrow.

"The article she wrote about catching me and Cedric Diggory on my Firebolt out on the quidditch pitch kissing."

"Yeah what about it?" Draco asked still not grasping.

"That was the true one." Harry supplied.

"Seriously!" Draco exclaimed choking on pancakes.

"Yes seriously." Harry laughed.

"You dated Mr. Perfect Hufflepuff?" Draco continued to sputter.

"Yes, And I also broke up with Mr. Perfect Hufflepuff." Harry sighed.

"Why what happened?" Draco asked now intrigued.

"He was cheating on me with Cho Chang." Harry frowned. "He's a healer at St. Mungo's now and Cho married a muggle. It's strange what changes through the years." His mood dropped suddenly again.

"You know if you want Diggory back from what I hear he broke up with his boyfriend a few months ago." Draco tried to sound helpful.

"He cheated on me Dray I don't take back cheaters no matter how much they've changed." Harry gave his reply. "Do you have to work today?" He quickly changed the subject.

"No," Draco raised an eyebrow at the other man's mood changes. "I'm off today."

"Well, would you like to go shopping with me?" Harry asked giving Draco puppy dog eyes.

"Not like I could say no to that face but what are we going shopping for?"

"This house hasn't been properly occupied in decades and I'd like to decorate it get some new furniture and such." Harry replied.

"I'd love to go with you but you know the rumors are going to fly when people see the two of us out shopping for furniture together."

"I don't care about the rumors I've gotten used to them actually and besides I grew up in a cupboard and Ginny decorated the last house I need your expertise on Mansion decorating.'' Harry blushed slightly.

"Sounds good to me.' Draco shrugged finishing his orange juice.

They stayed in bed a little while longer talking about nothing of importance and Harry leaned over nuzzling his nose into Draco's neck. "Are you ready to get out of bed yet?" He breathed.

Draco sucked in a breath. "Not that I mind but didn't you say you needed time?"

"Mhm I do need time but it doesn't mean I want time." Harry replied kissing the soft spot under Draco's earlobe.

"Harry don't do this." Draco whimpered.

"I shouldn't Just because I'm already attached doesn't mean I have to take you down with me." Harry murmured into Draco's ear.

"Why do you keep saying things like that?" Draco asked pulling away.

"I like you Dray. I like you a lot. But you deserve better than me and if I keep doing the things I do you aren't going to want to leave me." Harry sighed playing with the edge of the comforter on the bed.

"Harry I already have no desire to leave you. I'm already attached and I'm not going anywhere." Draco whispered the last part leaning into Harry's side.

"We'll see." Harry replied putting his arm around the blond and kissing his temple.

"Come on let;s go do this shopping." Draco sighed running his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry took Draco on a tour of the house showing him the rooms he wanted to focus on first and then they spent the day out shopping buying furniture, paintings, sculptures, and bookshelves.

Draco joined Harry for dinner that night while the house elves decorated the house.

"You can stay again tonight if you want to but I have to leave early in the morning and I will be on lock down in Ireland all week before the game." Harry offered over dessert.

"I'll be working on security all week so we'll both be busy I guess." Draco frowned mentally cursing the Quidditch World Cup.

They both sat in companionable silence reading in the library after dinner.

"I'm going to turn in early tonight." Harry broke the silence with a yawn.

"Okay."Draco responded throwing a worried glance in his friends direction.

"So you never did tell me why you had to go to Durmstrang." Harry commented as the two lay down for bed Harry keeping his distance from Draco as he had seemed to be doing all night.

'If you hadn't disappeared I may have been able to' Draco thought to himself out loud however he replied.

"We got a report about a couple of kids trying to organize a death eater uprise. But we went and checked it out and all we found were some pimply kids who believe in Voldemorts ideas. We are monitoring the situation but we don't really see anything happening out of it." Draco replied scooting over closer to Harry not at all liking the lack of physical contact all day.

"Harry tell me what's wrong you've trusted me with so much why stop now?"

"I told you Draco I don't want you getting attached to me. I'm not worth it." Harry sighed.

"But I'm already attached and the more you push me away the more it hurts." Draco whined.

"Draco we aren't dating how could I possibly be pushing you away."

"Theres something else wrong Harry what is it?" Draco pushed.

"I'll tell you Dray just not tonight." Harry replied finally wrapping his arms around Draco burying his nose in the blonds hair.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- I've gotten so many wonderful reviews I couldn't wait to update any longer you know the drill I don't own anything and I'd like to dedicate this one to Ibbet thank you so much for your review and a big thanks to everyone else who has reviewed who knows the next dedication could be yours.

As promised Draco woke up the next morning alone. Only to his surprise this time there was no letter on the pillow beside his head. He got dressed and Flooed home to prepare for a long week. The ministry had been working on security and setting up for the world cup all year but the last week was the final crunch time everything had to be perfect. As head of magical security it was Draco's job to see to it that it was.

Grueling training kept Harry busy all week wondering why on earth he ever chose this as a career crawling into his cot every night tired and with aching muscles. They'd be going up against Bulgaria on Saturday and Harry would be facing Viktor Krum his friend but component in the search for the snitch.

Harry's thoughts at night before he fell into blissful unconsciousness were filled with blond hair and silver eyes.

Finally not being able to take it anymore he snook out of the bunker to send a letter.

Draco had come home Wednesday evening needing to catch up on some much needed sleep and had dozed off in the armchair in the Library a tapping noise brought him to his feet and he made his way to the window mumbling about blowing up the ministry for some peace and quiet.

He accepted the letter but it wasn't from the ministry.

He went back to his chair eagerly reading the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I miss you I cannot continue to lie to myself._

_I lie here at night alone thinking of you and wishing you were beside me._

_I do not know where these feeling have come from nor do I wish I could will them away._

_I know it has been a very short time since we came to know each other as something other than enemies._

_But I confess I no longer know how to live without you being a part of my life._

_Please do not try and respond to this letter, I am not allowed to receive post and had to sneak out to send this letter._

_I simply had to have my feelings be known._

_I will see you soon._

_Yours truly_

_Harry,_

Draco clutched the letter close to his heart a smile crossing his face. Finally, Finally he was breaking through the shell to Harry's heart.

Friday morning found Harry becoming extremely frustrated with his team. The sun had barely risen over the green mountains of Ireland's shore and Mickey had everyone out on the pitch running plays but everyone was doing everything wrong and then bickering with one another over whose fault it was.

"All right you lot enough!" Mickey yelled losing his patience. " Go get all of this nonsense out of you systems. Go home an sleep go home and shag your girlfriends I don't care but be back here by nine thirty sharp with all of this shit out of the way and be ready to practice!"

The whole team let out a cheer and headed for the locker rooms to change into their street clothes Harry on the other hand went straight for the apparition point and disappeared on the spot still in his training robes.

Harry entered Malfoy Manor quietly thankful that Draco had programmed the wards to allow him to apparate in and out.

He entered the blonds bedroom to find him sleeping peacefully on his side a fringe of hair covering his face. Harry crept over moving the hair frowning at the dark circles under Draco's eyes as well as the stubble growing on his chin. He couldn't say much however because his face looked the same way.

Harry went to the other side of the bed slipping off his shoes and robe and climbed in beside of the sleeping man pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him breathing in the scent of his hair before falling asleep as well.

A few hours later Draco woke up feeling arms around him his mind immediately went into over drive. There was only one set of arms he wanted around him and that set of arms was holding onto a broom in a training camp in Ireland. He rolled over ready to give whichever Ex- Boyfriend it was a piece of his mind.

"Harry!" He exclaimed quietly not really wanting to wake the other man up but so excited to see him he couldn't stay quiet. The longer he lay there staring at him though the less control he had and finally it took over his senses. Draco leaned closer and brushed his soft lips against Harry's wind-chapped ones.

Emerald eyes fluttered open to meet silver ones.

"Morning Dray." He whispered.

'' Harry, What are you doing here?" Draco asked running his thumb down Harry's cheek.

Harry leaned his head into Draco's hand before putting on a pouty face.

"What ? You don't want me here?"

"Oh course I want you here love I just thought you were on lock down or whatever." Draco replied adjusting so he was laying with his head on Harry's chest and his hand was resting just under the hem of Harry's shirt.

"Mickey thought it would be best to give us the day off before we all killed each other." Harry explained chuckling. The noise reverberated in Harry's chest and into Draco's ear he kind of liked the sound.

"Oh, I wish I could spend the day with you but we are still doing last minute security." Draco frowned at the thought of a day lost to work when he'd much rather spend it in bed with Harry.

"That's okay I have some things to attend to and then I'm going to curl up in bed and sleep until curfew." Harry yawned to prove his point.

"What time is your curfew?" Draco then asked having a sudden idea.

"Nine thirty." Harry replied tying his shoes.

"Then I'll pick you up at seven." Draco grinned forcing himself out of bed.

"I'll be waiting." Harry winked before apparating away.

Draco was able to get done early and knowing Harry would probably still be asleep he decided to repay the surprise from that morning but as soon as he apparated into the bedroom he found Harry thrashing around obviously in the middle of a nightmare.

"Draco!" The restless brunette yelled.

Draco rushed to his side pulling him close whispering words of comfort Harry's eyes shot open and he saw Draco and immediately burst into tears.

"Shh It's okay it was just a bad dream." Draco soother rubbing Harry's back.

Harry eventually calmed down and sat up looking at the blond. "I'm sorry I'm such a baby." He mumbled.

"Harry you are not a baby, You have true horrors in your past. Things that would make the toughest person cry I think no differently of you for it." Draco assured him leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"Yeah but would you really want to spend the rest of your life chasing away my bad dreams?" Harry asked with a sniffle laying back down.

Draco's heart thudded in his chest. He hadn't really thought that far ahead none of his relationships had ever worked out well enough to think of a future. Now being forced to think about it however spending the rest of his life with Harry didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied knowing the words were true.

Harry smiled before going into a panic. "Wait what time is it did I over sleep?!"

"It's only six love I got off work early. Calm down and lay here with me for a little bit." Draco coaxed kicking off his shoes and laying down.

Harry settled down and allowed Draco to curl up into his favorite spot using Harry's chest for a pillow and his hand resting under his shirt on his abdomen.

Harry sighed deeply running his fingers through Draco's silky hair.

"We don't have to go out love." Draco offered.

"No I'm fine really I am." Harry assure him seeing the disbelieving look on the other mans face.

'Okay if you're sure."

"I am but would you care for a cup of coffee first while we are relaxing?" Harry asked deciding he was quite content for the time being.

"That sounds good actually might perk us both up."

"My thoughts exactly." Harry grinned. "Tilly!"

"Yes master Harry?" The house elf appeared.

"Could we have some coffee please Tilly?" Harry requested.

"You know I'm surprised you have house elves Harry with Granger for a best friend and all." Draco commented. This however caused Harry to laugh again. "What's so funny."

"My house elves are no different than a maid Dray. They have their own rooms and get new clothes all the time did you never notice how Tilly dresses? They don't ask for much but if they want something they get it." Harry explained.

When Tilly came back into the room Draco took note of her nicely pressed gingham dress and flowered apron.

"Leave it to you to play dress up with the house elves." Draco teased drinking his coffee.

"She picks out her own clothes I have nothing to do with it other than the cash to purchase it with." Harry shrugged.

"Well then shall we go to dinner?" Draco asked after they had finished their drinks.

"We shall." Harry agreed going to his closet to dress. Draco pushed him out of the way picking through things.

"Here put these on and do your hair I'll be right back."

Harry shook his head going to the bathroom putting on the black dress slacks and light blue long sleeve cotton v-neck shirt. He had just finished spiking his hair when Draco came back dressed similar to Harry only with a green button down shirt on.

"I'm guessing we are going to a muggle restaurant." Harry commented.

"Yes actually." Draco replied grabbing Harry's hand apparating them into an alley outside the aforementioned restaurant.

They both enjoyed a delicious meal talking and laughing ignoring the looks they were getting from the traditional male female couples around them.

"As fun as this has been I should really be getting back." Harry frowned.

"Yes I know do you mind if I accompany you back to your house then?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Only if you promise not to distract me I have to be back to camp by curfew." Harry agreed teasingly.

The two arrived back at the manor and Draco took a moment to check the time.

"So this distracting I'm not supposed to do..." Draco let his voice trail off as he sauntered up to the taller man. "what does that entail exactly?" He unbuttoned his shirt exposing his pale chest and let it hang open. "Is this distracting?"

He continued to pull Harry's shirt off over his head and began trailing his fingers up and down his sides. " Or maybe this. This isn't distracting is it?"

"Draco don't do this I have to leave." Harry groaned.

" But it's only nine love plenty of time to be distracted a little." Draco whispered in his ear before nipping his neck.

Harry looked at his watch realizing Draco was right and with an evil grin pushed him back onto the bed . Holding himself over top of the smaller man. "You're right plenty of time." He purred.

"Harry. What are you doing?" Draco asked breath catching in his throat. He hadn't expected this.

"I'm playing your game love." Harry chuckled deviously. Kissing and nibbling a trail down Draco's chest.

Draco grabbed a fistful of blankets moaning at the sensations running through his body before reaching up and biting Harry's collar bone causing him to hiss.

Draco released after leaving a nice purplish bruise.

"Mine." He commented huskily.

Harry gave Draco on last kiss before bouncing off the bed throwing on his robes and calling.

"See you tomorrow Dray." Then he disappeared leaving Draco on the bed still wondering what the hell had just happened.

The cup was being held in Ireland. A large moor had been set up with all the necessary spells for campers and the pitch itself was located in a valley near by.

Draco had been running around the moor all day trying to keep campers from using too much noticeable magic.

"Oi Malfoy!" One of the aurors yelled across the field. Draco turned to look. "The minister wants to see you in his tent pronto!"

"I'm busy." Draco grumbled but made his way to the ministers tent regardless.

"Minister you asked to see me?" Draco calmed himself as he entered.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy two of the players from todays game wish to walk around the moor and greet their fans. I told them I would give them the best security we had and thats you." Shacklebolt smiled.

"No offense sir but I'm really kind of." Draco was cut off by laughter coming towards the tent. Draco knew that laugh.

A moment later Harry and Viktor Krum entered the tent in their quidditch uniforms.

"You were saying Mr. Malfoy?" The minister had his fingers steeped beneath his chin looking at Draco expectantly.

"I would be honored." Draco quickly changed his tune.

"Hey Dray think you can handle it?" Harry winked.

"I guess we'll find out." Draco replied leading the two out and across the moor. The three of them socialized well as Draco had already gotten to know Viktor in his fourth year at Hogwarts. They didn't meet up with any problems but Draco had to bite back a lot of nasty comments directed towards witches who wanted Harry to autograph obscene parts of their bodies.

All to soon Harry and Viktor had to report back to their teams and Draco had to report to the top box where the minster was sitting.

He took his seat and watched other people entering the box. An older woman entered leading a small girl who couldn't be more than five years old she looked around the box in awe.

Draco swore he knew that girl.

"Guess we know what Potter did with his day off." Sanders the keeper for Ireland teased catching sight of the bruise on Harry's collar bone.

"Who is he and what's he got that I don't?" Raker one of the beaters added.

"A full head of hair." Harry teased the man who was going prematurely bald.

"Come on Potter who is he?" Jewels one of the chasers piped in.

"If we win I'll bring him to the victory party." Harry finally conceded. "So lets get out there and win!"

The team let out a cheer and filed out of the locker room to await the announcement.

Draco continued to stare at the girl out of the corner of his eye knowing he had seen her somewhere.

He put his attention on the field when the teams were called but then the older woman said.

"Look Lexi it's daddy." The little girl squealed and Draco's mind began to real again. This was the girl from Harry's dream this was Harry's daughter but wait Harry couldn't have a daughter.

Then the girl looked in his direction emerald eyes flashing with excitement.

Draco gasped but at the same time the whole stadium gasped as well. Draco jerked up his head to see Harry and Viktor flying towards a gold glint at the opposite end of the field just as they got close the snitch shot downward and Harry flipped upside down hanging on to his broom only by crossing his ankles around the handle. He closed his fist around the snitch and the crowd went wild.

"Show off." Draco mumbled as the team flew up to the top box and entered Harry mussed the girls hair on the way past and stopped in front of Draco while his captain received the cup.

The team took a bow sticking Harry's arse right in Draco's face. Draco didn't have a chance to say anything because as soon as they bowed they left the box to take a victory lap around the pitch. On his way out Harry stopped and handed the girl the game winning snitch.

Draco had to see the minister back to his tent and then he rushed to the locker rooms. He only stood outside for a few minutes before Harry exited.

"Dray!" He exclaimed a smile plastered on his face he threw himself at the other boy picking him up and swinging him in a circle.

"Congratulations!" Draco greeted as soon as his feet were safely back on the ground.

"Will you go to the victory party with me?" Harry asked blushing.

"You mean with you with you like a date? Draco asked.

"Yes Dray, Like a date the team is anxious to meet the lucky man who has placed his claim on m." Harry replied.

"Oh, What have you told them?" Draco asked nervously.

"Nothing they saw the hickie and decided they wanted to meet you." Harry shrugged.

"So you aren't asking me on a date you're asking me into a relationship" Draco stated

"Don't worry about it Dray I'll see you later." Harry turned and started to walk away.

"Wait wait Harry." Draco stopped him by grabbing his arm. "I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to have you show me off at the party."

Harry grinning from ear to ear pulled Draco close and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

AN- I don't own anything other than my imagination.

Draco and Harry apparated back to Maugins Mansion and Harry ran to the closet pulling out clothes. When he came out with a arm full of clothes he cast a glance at Draco.

"Did you need to borrow clothes or were you going to poof home?" Harry asked.

Draco took a look at what Harry had picked out and quirked up an aristocratic eyebrow.

'I'll be right back."

Harry nodded and went into the bathroom to get ready. He put on black pinstriped pants and a long sleeve black silk shirt he finished the ensemble with Dragon hide boots and a white fedora sitting at an angle on his spiked hair which he had spelled green to honor Ireland's win.

He was applying a thin line of eyeliner to his eyes when Draco returned dressed very similar to Harry the only differences being his silver silk shirt and black fedora.

"No mistaking who my date is tonight huh?" Harry teased admiring the blond.

"Are you sure you're ready for the rumors and gossip?" Draco double checked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry sighed. "let's go." Harry apparated them back to the moor.

"Where is the party at exactly?" Draco asked as Harry drug him across the moor.

"Normally we would hold it at some ones house but since this is the cup we are talking about we get to use the quidditch pitch." Harry replied continuing through the trees where the pitch stood glowing gold.

'Theres food and drinks and a band."

"what band?" Draco asked curiously.

"The weird sisters are playing." Harry replied calmly.

"What are you serious they are on tour in the states how on earth did they book The weird sisters?" Draco exclaimed.

"They are playing as a personal favor to me." Harry then admitted walking up to the bouncer at the door. He was very large and muscular and held a clipboard.

"Hey Reggie!" Harry greeted.

"Hey Potter good game man. Who's this?" Reggie's voice wasn't at all what Draco had expected and his Gaydar went off immediately.

"Reggie this is Draco Draco this is our bodyguard Reggie." Harry introduced then seeing Reggie's eyes scoping up and down Draco's body stepped in front of him. "Hands off Reg he's mine." Harry laughed.

"You've got good tastes then.'' Reggie snapped his eyes back to Harry's face.

'I know the first guy I've been with in years too." Harry grinned. "Have the rest of the golden trio showed up yet?"

Reggie checked his clipboard. "Hermione and Viktor are here but Ron hasn't shown up yet."

"and he probably won't."Harry whispered to Draco as they entered the stadium. "Lavender keeps him on a fairly short leash."

Draco chuckled and then looked around in awe. From one end of the pitch to the other were people and food and drinks.

"Never been to one of these I take it?" Harry laughed.

"The only parties I've been to are fund-raisers and ministry events stuff shirt stuck up snobs." Draco admitted.

"You'll be fine just have fun and be yourself." Harry grabbed Draco around the waist and led him off through the crowd of people.

"Care for a drink?" Harry asked pressing a firewhiskey into his hand.

Several drinks later the two men could be found pressed together on the dance floor causing more than one person to stop and stare at them. The weird sisters finished the song and the singer stepped up to the mike.

"Oi! Wheres Potter hiding?"

The crowd parted to reveal him standing next to Draco.

"What's up Nathan?" Harry greeted the vocalist.

"Oh you know playing a show for your quidditch team at your request." Nathan rolled his eyes. "Get up here you prat."

"Oh come on Nate how am I supposed to dance with my date from up there?" Harry teased.

"I don't give a rats arse Potter get up here before I come get you!"

Harry finally acquiesced and moved towards the stage.

"Potter wrote this song a few days ago and handed it over to us we liked it a lot and started practicing it but seeing as how Potter is here why don't we have him sing it for us?" Nathan asked the crowd.

The crowd exploded into cheers and Harry blushed stepping up to the microphone.

A soft melody began and Harry stared at the stage keeping rhythm with his boot.

When he opened his mouth the most amazing noise Draco had ever heard erupted.

_You are the sunshine burning way up high,_

_you are the raindrops falling from the sky,_

_All I want awaits within your arms,_

_Where I know I'm safe and there are no charms,_

_I think this is what they call love,_

_You are the snow soft and lovely on the velvet ground,_

_In your eyes is where my life can be found,_

_More than just a memory,_

_A future for the two of us is what I see,_

_I think this is what they call love,_

_You are the stars twinkling far above._

_You are the epitome of the beauty in everything I see,_

_I know this is love this is love this is love._

Harry carried out the last note and ended the song to tumultuous applause.

Draco ran up to him as the band sat down their instruments for _ a break_.

"Harry that was beautiful." He exclaimed.

"Didn't he tell you he does occasional back up for us?" Nathan asked.

"No he never mentioned that to me." Draco replied glaring at Harry.

"Ever so modest." Nate chuckled then dropped his tone. "So how's little Lexi?"

"She's great." Harry replied barely above a whisper. "Growing like a weed."

"I'll have to stop by Andromeda's and see her sometime. How did she like the match?"

"I've got her all next week you can stop in and see her if you'd like and she loved it I gave her the game winning snitch."

The two chatted about a few other things until time for Nathan to get back to the stage and Harry led Draco back to the table that held the liquor.

"Harry?" Draco ventured as the brunette threw back another shot. Fairly inebriated already "Who was the girl at the match? Who is this Lexi?"

Harry's face drained of color and he pulled Draco very close to him.

"Not here and not now never speak of it in public again." Harry hissed.

"But I...."

"I will tell you who she is Draco but it won't be here." Harry replied stubbornly.

Draco dropped the subject and joined Harry in drinking himself stupid. Apparently everyone at the party had decided to do the same thing but Draco had to hand it to them very few people had their heads in trash cans.

Everyone was stumbling around tripping over things and laughing loudly at every stupid little thing.

"Oh I'm sorry." Someone exclaimed falling into Draco. The man continued to cling to Draco after grabbing him to keep from falling.

"It's okay but you can let go now." Draco replied uneasily.

"I think I'll stay right here actually." The man replied in a whisper.

Harry spotted the interaction from where he was standing a few feet away and marched across the field allowing alcohol to run his temper. He shoved the other man away from Draco and apparated them through the anti apparition wards on the stadium. They appeared back at Maugins Manor.

"Mm possessive are we?" Draco purred leaning against Harry.

"Very." Harry growled kissing a path down Draco's neck.

Draco let out a low moan and started unbuttoning Harry's shirt pushing it back off his shoulders.

Harry captured Draco in a deep kiss pushing him back until his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards onto it.

Draco's eyes caught sight of a thin black trail of hair starting around Harry's belly button and disappearing below his waist line. He didn't know how he had missed it for all the times he'd seen Harry shirtless but he was quite determined to see where it lead.

Harry had Draco's shirt off by this time and Draco moaned throwing his head back when Harry started biting the tender flesh on his chest.

Draco reached between them unzipping and unbuttoning Harry's slacks pushing them down along with his boxers. Both completely lost in each other.

"Harry are you sure about this?" Draco asked finally gaining enough thought process to think about the other mans past.

"It's natural with you Dray I've never been so sure." Harry replied removing the blonds pants before shutting the curtain around the bed.

A little while later the two lay cuddled close they had been done for a few minutes but Draco was still shaking uncontrollably.

"Are you okay Dray?" Harry asked in concern.

"I'm okay." Draco nodded. "That was um just my uh."

"Draco did I just take your virginity?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yea I should have told you I'm sorry but we were so caught up and I didn't think and..."Draco babbled.

"Dray its okay I'm just a little surprised is all your reputation in school wasn't quite so innocent."

"All rumors." Draco mumbled blushing and looking ashamed.

Harry chuckled and pulled Draco closer to him kissing his hair. The sun was coming up and he was tired.

"Thats okay with me Draco and it's nothing to be ashamed of." Harry was able to murmur before sleep claimed him.


	8. Chapter 8

AN- OK so the first thing I want to point out is that I've changed the rating of this story to M for Male on Male action don't like it stop reading. Secondly I'd like to point out that I am flat broke there for I obviously don't own Harry Potter or anything in the Potter-verse Lastly I want to dedicate this chapter to

the lone wolf cries I hope you get well soon.

Draco woke up the following morning with a hangover of course and the first thing he noticed was that he was naked the second thing he noticed was that Harry was sleeping soundly beside him and he too was naked and thirdly he was pretty sure that wasn't a wand poking him.

Draco got an impish sort of grin on his face and pulled the blanket down exposing Harry's erection which he took fully into his mouth deep throating him.

Harry bucked in his sleep before waking up and tangling his hands in Draco's hair moaning loudly.

Draco felt his own arousal become worse upon hearing Harry's pleasure.

He moved up to kiss the brunette and was greeted with a growl.

"What in Merlin's name did you stop for?"

"Because I want you to fuck me." Draco whispered in his ear.

In a motion so quick Draco wasn't sure how it had happened Harry had flipped him over and was hovering over top of him slipping fingers inside of him.

"Just do it already ." Draco whined. Harry removed his fingers lining his aching erection up with Draco's opening before gently easing in giving Draco a chance to adjust. When Draco bucked his hips against him Harry took that as his cue to start thrusting.

A little while later Tilly entered with a tray of pancakes and bacon and found the two men laying in a tangle of limbs covered in a thin sheen of sweat kissing softly. Draco jumped away blushing at the house elf s presence but Harry simply rolled over his stomach growling.

"Hungry?" Draco asked laughing.

"You made me work up an appetite." Harry mumbled around a mouthful of pancakes.

After eating Draco stood to get dressed and make his leave. He looked back at Harry who was still in bed pouting at him.

"I'm sorry love but I always visit mother on Sundays." He explained. Giving Harry a soft kiss.

"How is she?" Harry inquired furrowing his brow remembering the attack that had left Narcissa with the mentality of a toddler.

"She remembers my name now." Draco mumbled.

Harry stood slipping into a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Okay Dray if you need anything or want someone to talk to when you're done I'll be here all day." He kissed the blonds forehead.

" Bye love." Draco bid his goodbye before apparating out of the house.

Harry didn't hear from Draco that day however nor did he here from him on the following day. After almost a week Harry found himself more and more depressed about the situation.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked on Friday when they met up at the Three Broomsticks to have lunch .

"It's about Draco." He sighed finally telling her everything.

Harry decided he hadn't seen Hermione that angry since third year when she punched Draco in the face and he sorely hoped she wouldn't do anything quite that drastic this time.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy How could you!?" Hermione raged stomping into his office later that afternoon.

He jumped looking at her wide eyed afraid of whatever hex was itching to fly at him.

"What did I do?"

"Is a one night stand your way of showing Harry that there are people who could truly love him?" She demanded.

"What?" He sputtered.

"You have sex with him and then just decide you aren't going to talk to him anymore?" She exclaimed.

"No I I mean He." Draco stopped to collect his thoughts. "He hasn't contacted me either and I thought maybe he was regretting it or having second thoughts I wanted to give him a chance to think." He finally blurted.

"Well he thinks you used him and he's depressed." Hermione replied throwing up her hands in disgust.

"I'm going to go see him and set things straight right now." Draco jumped up from his desk chair to do just that.

Firstly he went home to shower and change clothes he had been running drills with new aurors all day and felt disgusting. By the time he apparated to Maugins Manor it was getting dark. As soon as the sitting room came into focus and Draco saw Harry he began talking.

"Harry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I thought that you."

Harry cleared his throat interrupting Draco's outburst. Draco took a moment to survey his surroundings and in front of the fire laying on her stomach with a muggle coloring book and crayons looking curiously up at him through a curtain of long black hair with emerald green eyes was the girl from the dream and the game.

"Draco I like for you to meet my daughter Alexis Orion Potter." Harry looked at Draco with an ashamed look in his eyes.

"you. Your. Your daughter?" Draco stuttered.

"Lexi hunny why don't you go greet Draco?"

The girl stood up and hugged Draco's legs.

"Hello Mr. Draco." She chirped.

Draco looked down at her . "Well hello Lexi it's nice to meet you." Draco smiled.

The girl grinned up at him suddenly her hair turned from black to platinum blond exactly the same as his. Green eyes and platinum blond hair. Draco's mind reeled it was as if this child was his and Harry's . He immediately fell in love with the little girl. He could feel his heart melting at the idea of helping Harry to care for her. That is if he still wanted him.

Harry took Draco's expression the wrong way.

"she's a metamorphmagus. The blond hair just means she likes you." Harry chuckled. "Lexi why don't you take Hopper and go ask Tilly for a snack before bed."

"Okay daddy. Come on Hopper Daddy wants to talk to Mr. Draco in private." A small wrinkled dog hopped down off of the couch and followed the girl out.

Draco chuckled. "she's beautiful Harry but how?" He questioned sitting down on the couch.

"You remember when I told you I was raped by a member of the order?" Harry asked moving to sit next to the blond.

Draco nodded.

"That member was Nymphadora Tonks."

"My cousin?!" Draco exclaimed thinking of the sweet girl he had met if only briefly when he had switched sides.

" Yes, But you must understand it wasn't her fault." Harry began. Draco placed a hand on his knee and waited for him to continue. "Fred and George made a love potion. It was meant for Ginny and it was supposed to be harmless just enough to make her follow me around all day. Somehow Tonks got it instead and apparently the twins as smart as they are hadn't gotten the potion quite right because obviously she did much more than follow me around like a lost puppy. She followed me to my bedroom and locked us in casting a silencing charm then binded me to my bedposts. After that she did a spell that made my body react as if it was attracted to her." Harry stopped for a minute and Draco pulled him against his chest.

"The first time wasn't enough so she went again and again. I don't even know how many times and I had no option other than to come inside of her every time." Harry's voice was cracking with emotion.

"Finally Sirius and Remus came looking for me. Everything made sense after the twins admitted what they had done but I still avoided her and them after that." Harry finished looking up at Draco whose expression was a mix between fury and shock.

"When did you find out?" He asked quietly.

"After I defeated Voldemort two years later." Harry sighed. "After Tonks and Remus were killed. It wasn't until then that I learned I was a father of a two year old beautiful baby girl."

"Who does she live with?" Draco then questioned his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Your Aunt Andromeda. I'm not allowed to have custody." Harry frowned.

"What! Why not?" Draco exclaimed.

"Because of how she came to be The ministry is afraid that I am going to take some sort of ill feelings out on her because I was the victim of rape and she was the result." Harry explained.

"Does Lexi know any of this?" Draco then asked.

"Yes I know all of it!" The little girl piped up from the doorway.

"Alexis Orion. What have I told you about eavesdropping?" Harry scolded.

"I'm sorry daddy." She replied sweetly with a fire burning in her eyes. "It just makes me so mad I want to live with you." She huffed climbing into Harry's lap.

"I know hunny and Daddy's trying but for right now it's time for bed do you want me to come tuck you in?"

"Can Draco come too?" She asked quietly.

"Why don't you ask him?" Harry chuckled at his daughters sudden shyness.

"Ask him for me." She mumbled burying her face in his chest.

"Alexis you are a big girl and Dray won't bite you you can ask him yourself."

Finally she climbed out of Harry's lap and went to sit in Draco's.

"will you come help daddy tuck me in?" She asked looking up at him with a pouty face.

"Of course how on earth could I say no to that face?" He replied. Lexi leaned up and whispered something in his ear causing Draco to let out a hearty laugh.

"We'll see." He responded picking the girl up and allowing Harry to lead the way to her bedroom.

After tucking her in Draco listened to Harry tell the girl a story about the Marauders and their adventure at Hogwarts.

"Daddy I'll get to go to Hogwarts right?" She asked when the story was over.

Draco laughed. "with a dad like yours I don't know how you couldn't get accepted."

"Of course you'll go to Hogwarts hunny." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco.

After they both kissed her forehead in turn Harry and Draco went to Harry's room.

"So what did she ask you downstairs?" Harry asked.

"Oh she asked if I was going to be her other daddy." Draco replied blushing.

"And are you or are you going to just pop in and out as you please twisting my feelings with each go around?" Harry asked a very serious edge to his voice that Draco didn't like.

"Harry I didn't know how you were going to feel about that night we were both drunk we rushed into things I wanted to give you time to think." Draco explained taking Harry's hands into his own.

"And I have done plenty of that." Harry admitted.

"What conclusion have you come to love?" Draco asked afraid to hope.

"The same thing I told you in a letter when I was in Ireland. I don't want to live without you now could you please not leave me alone to my thoughts anymore?" Harry whined laying his head in Draco's lap.

"I won't I promise." Draco whispered running his fingers through Harry's hair it was getting longer and he hadn't gelled it.

"I do have to ask though just to be sure." Harry sat up. "Are you sure you want me?"

"Of course I'm sure why wouldn't I want you? You're sweet and lovable and kind and forgiving and strong and attractive. I could go on forever." Draco blabbered in surprise at the question.

"I'm also mentally fragile, Insecure, Jealous and possessive." Harry threw in.

"I don't mind that Harry how many times do I have to tell you I'll help you with your insecurities. The fact that your jealous is part of those insecurities and if your possessive fine I want the world to know I belong to you and only you." Draco assured him.

"You know Lexi and I are a package deal right?" Harry asked holding his breath knowing this would be the part where Draco walked out.

"Yes I know and after I help you get custody I look forward to helping you raise her."

Harry's eyes glazed over with tears.

"How Dray how can you help me do that?"

"I don't know but I'll figure it out." Draco made a mental promise to himself to do this for the man he loved.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Harry asked after calming down.

"Oh, I suppose I might be able to do that." Draco sighed and Harry playfully smacked his arm.

" You better be here when I get out of the shower." He then glared at the blond.

"Yes Master Harry sir Draco be right here in bed when you return." Draco bowed laughing.

A storm had begun to brew by the time Harry finished his shower and joined Draco in bed and not long after they fell asleep the thunder crashed and the lightning flashed the men slept on blissfully unaware but not everyone in the house was quite so lucky.

"Daddy? Daddy wake up." Draco woke to a nudging on his shoulder and rolled over coming face to face with Alexis standing beside the bed Hopper clutched in her arms.

"Oops you're not daddy." She mumbled.

"No I'm not but how about this I can be daddy Dray." Draco suggested swinging Lexi and the puppy into the bed between him and Harry.

"Do you think daddy would get mad at me if I did that?" She whispered.

"No I think he would be very happy if you did it." Harry replied sleepily rolling over and kissing the top of his daughters head.

The three were soon asleep Lexi with platinum blond hair and Hopper curled up at their feet.


	9. Chapter 9

AN- I apologize to everyone for the long waits on all of my updates. Pool practice, work, my computer being stupid, and writers block are all to blame but it seems everything is working out now and I'm going to try and update everything so chapters may be a little shorter than you are used to but anyway on with the chapter.

Draco was brought out of his sound slumber by a warm tongue licking his ears and a musical jingle of laughter.

"Hopper leave Daddy Dray alone." Lexi giggled.

Draco opened his eyes looking at the excited puppy and then at Lexi whose hair was a weird shade of purple. She was grinning white teeth flashing but when she saw him push

Hopper away her face fell and she looked into her lap.

"I'm sorry I'll take him to my room." She whispered.

"Why are you sorry Lexi? I don't mind but I can't hardly sit up and do this." Draco grabbed her and started tickling her while Hopper began barking like crazy and jumping around. "Now could I do that being pinned down by Hopper?" Draco asked once the noise of laughter and barking died down.

"No." Alexis laughed shaking her head.

"Where is Harry?" Draco then asked noticing his absence.

"He's downstairs getting coffee and chocolate milk." Lexi rolled over wrestling with Hopper.

"Did you miss me?" Harry asked coming back into the room sitting two steaming mugs on the nightstand and handing a cup to Alexis who immediately sat up and made Hopper calm down so she wouldn't spill it.

"Only a little." Draco responded holding up his thumb and index finger about an inch apart.

"Well that's good." Harry teased slipping back into bed next to Draco and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Why didn't you just have the house elf bring it up?" Draco then inquired passing Harry his coffee before sipping his own. "Oh, Never mind. Even my elves don't make coffee this good." He quickly amended. Harry just chuckled.

"Lexi why don't you take Hopper and ask Tilly if you can help with breakfast." Harry then suggested.

"Daddy why don't you just say you need to talk in private?" Alexis huffed sliding off the bed. Hopper waddled out behind her and she shut the door.

"Smart little thing isn't she?" Draco asked turning to look at Harry. He was startled by the expression he found. There was a fire blazing in the depths of the mans emerald eyes. Before he knew it Harry had tackled him to the bed ravishing Draco's mouth with his own. Quidditch calloused hands roamed over his skin.

"Harry as much as I would love to I have to get to work." Draco mumbled against the brunettes lips.

Harry pulled back glaring at him. The look soon changed to a pout.

"I know." He sighed. "Why do you have to work though? I have enough money to take care of us."

"We haven't been together long enough for me to be able to accept that offer love." Draco replied running a finger down Harry's jawline.

"But you could bring your mom to live here and if you could help me get custody over Lexi." Harry stopped realizing how much need he was expressing in those words.

"Love, I know that you strive for a family. I know you've never really had a proper one per say. But us rushing into something that monumental isn't a good idea we have to give all of that some time and I have enough money of my own that I don't really have to work it just gives me something to occupy my day." Draco sighed.

"But." Harry began before finding Draco's finger over his lips.

"No buts. I'm going to work and I'm going to bring Hermione here for lunch. She needs to know the truth she could be a big help towards getting you custody. Do you think Andromeda is going to fight you?"

"No." Harry replied sadly at Draco's rejection. "She wants me to have Lexi."

"Okay good thats a start. If we can get enough character witnesses to testify that you are a good father it'll help too. What about the guy from The weird sisters?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to see him today he's meeting me and Lexi to go flying. I'll ask him then." Harry answered stiffly getting out of bed and going to his closet to get dressed.

"Okay so I'll see you for lunch with Hermione then?" Draco asked quietly knowing he had upset his boyfriend.

"Yea around one is fine." Harry monotoned giving Draco a quick kiss and leaving the room.

Draco gave a deep sigh before apparating home to change clothes then headed to the ministry.

"Hey Hermione, Would you fancy having lunch with Harry and I?" Draco asked after tracking down the bushy haired witch.

"I would love to actually. Kingsley gave me a letter to take to him." She replied looking slightly uneasy.

"What's wrong? What's the letter about?" Draco demanded.

"I don't know for sure but I know that new case that just opened up about a small group of wizards and witches trying to continue Voldemort's work. They've been messing around with Horcruxes apparently." She looked on the brink of tears.

"You don't think Kingsley wants him to do more field work do you?" Draco asked eyes wide.

"I don't know." Hermione admitted in a whisper.

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table when they arrived for lunch his mood hadn't changed he was still depressed and distant.

"Hey Harry, Kingsley asked me to deliver this to you." Hermione greeted her friend with a hug.

"Thanks Mione, I'm guessing Draco didn't tell you why you were here?"

"For lunch?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders confused.

"Alexis!" Harry yelled.

The girl came down the stairs looking excited but tired.

"Yes Daddy?" She stopped standing at his side.

"Daddy?" Hermione whispered. "Tonks." She then added putting two and two together.

"This is my daughter Alexis. Alexis this is my friend Hermione." Harry introduced seeming tired.

Alexis greeted Hermione cheerfully before going back to her room for a nap.

"Draco wants to help me gain custody of her and I was wondering if you could help him." Harry then requested.

"Of course." Hermione replied instantly.

A owl flew through the window then landing in front of Draco.

"Great Kingsley needs me to go to Durmstrang again with a group of aurors apparently this little group of Voldemort wanna bes is getting more out of control. I'm sorry love but I don't know when I'll be back it says to pack a bag." Draco looked up at Harry sympathetically.

Harry just shrugged. "Thats work." He replied coldly.

Draco looked away with tears in his eyes.

"Bye Hermione." He choked apparating out.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as soon as the blond was gone.

"I really don't want to talk about it Mione please don't push me." Harry dropped his head into his hands.

"Okay thats fine but you know if you need to talk you only need to ask. What does your letter say?" She then asked changing the subject.

"Kingsley has a mission for me in America should I choose to take it. There seems to be a few of Voldemort's death eaters that were never wrangled up. They are probably funding the Durmstrang students and they are causing a lot of problems for American's Magical and muggle alike." Harry spoke thoughtfully.

"Oh, Harry you aren't thinking about accepting it are you?" Hermione gasped.

"Why not? Lexi goes back to Andromeda day after tomorrow. Draco's gone for the time being. Quidditch doesn't start for another three months. Why shouldn't I go?" Harry reasoned.

"Are you at least going to ask Draco what he thinks?" Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"No, I have no reason to. We haven't been together long enough to make our decisions together." He stated mockingly.

"Okay Harry I know you by now what happened between you and Draco?"

"Don't worry about it." Harry snapped. "I've got to write Kingsley and pack for the trip I'll see you later." He stood with a scowl on his face before disappearing upstairs leaving Hermione to let herself out.

_Hermione has Krum. Draco has his work and his pride. Lexi has Andromeda. Theres no need for me here. America needs me there. _Harry thought to himself sinking down onto the couch in front of the fire and summoning a bottle of firewhisky.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh Harry, Please be careful." Andromeda fretted giving Harry a hug worthy of Mrs, Weasley.

"Stop worrying Andy I'll be fine. Just make sure Lexi knows I love her." Harry smiled softly.

"Harry James Potter don't you tell me not to worry and then talk like you aren't coming back!" Andromeda scolded.

Harry had written Kingsley back telling him he would take the mission and had spent the rest of his time loving his daughter to the best of his ability. Now it was time for him to go. Hermione had refused to come say goodbye to him and he hadn't bothered to tell Draco still angry with the blond for reason's he knew were immature and stupid.

Harry had a small group of Aurors going with him to America and they were waiting for him outside of Andromeda's.

"I've got to go now Andy. Lexi come give Daddy a hug goodbye." He called.

Alexis came stomping forward pouting.

"Why do you have to leave?" She whined.

"Ah ah, No pouting. If you pout I won't bring back any presents." Harry scolded light heartedly.

"Have a good trip Daddy." Alexis accomplished a smile hugging him.

Harry waved a sad goodbye and walked out the door genuinely wondering if he would be coming back or not.

Making sure he had a tight hold on his ruck sack Harry grabbed the portkey with the other Aurors and said the key word to activate it.

The uncomfortable pull behind his navel pulled him forward away from his daughter. He landed on his feet but just barely inside the American ministry building.

"You must be Mr. Potter." A tall man who looked to be in his forties approached them and held out his hand. "Ezekiel Fitzgerald please call me Zeke."

"Harry," Harry took the mans hand shaking it.

"How about I show you around first then we can get you to the safe house you'll be staying at." Zeke began to walk away down the hall. Harry and the four men who had accompanied him followed along.

"Tomorrow morning we can get you debriefed and figure out a plan of action." Zeke babbled on showing them various offices and rooms within the ministry.

Finally he paused and knocked on one of the office doors. A young man who seemed to be about Harry's age answered the door and for a moment Harry's heart stopped. He had corn silk colored hair and pointed facial features just like Draco's. This man's eyes however were the brightest sky blue Harry had ever seen and his skin was tan unlike Draco's porcelain features.

" Hunter, this is Harry Potter from the British ministry. He's here on the D.E case." Zeke introduced. "Harry this is Hunter Sanders he's the head of our law enforcement. Or I guess what you guys call Aurors. You'll be staying at his place."

"Nice to meet you Potter." The man reached out to shake Harry's hand.

"Likewise Sanders." Harry smiled.

"You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Sanders then questioned out of the blue.

"He's only a famous quidditch player." Daniel French, one of the Aurors who had come with Harry snickered.

"Ireland right?" Sanders snapped his fingers pointing at Harry.

"Yup that's be me." Harry nodded.

"So what on earth dragged you all the way over here to hunt down a couple of rogue death eaters. I know it's not the money or the fame you've got plenty of that already." Hunter continued to chat as they went to the fireplaces that would floo them to Hunter's home.

" A little adventure I think." Harry replied easily.

"Relationship problems?" Hunter guessed.

Harry gave him a strange look which was all Hunter needed to know he had spoken the truth.

"No, I'm not psychic." Hunter chuckled. "Just really good at reading people."

Harry just shook his head. At least he would have someone to keep him amused while he was here.

"HE DID WHAT!" Draco raged while Hermione remained calm and collect behind her desk.

Draco had returned from Durmstrang and had gone to Harry's to surprise him. It had backfired when he discovered the house empty except for a few startled house elves.

Draco immediately rushed to Hermione's office at the ministry.

"Draco do keep your voice down won't you?" Hermione sighed. "Like I said he went to America on a mission for Kingsley. French, Quaker, Roots, and Winthrop went with him."

"Kingsley sent Harry and four bloody Aurors to round up a dozen or more Death Eaters?" Draco began to pace. "This is a suicide mission." He finally sank down onto the couch with his head in his hands. "This is all my fault. If I had taken off work the other day and actually took the time to talk to him instead of just dismissing what he was saying, he wouldn't have gone."

"What did you two argue about anyway?" Hermione asked coming to sit beside of the distraught blond.

"He wanted me to take off work, Well he wanted me to quit... He wanted to take care of me. He wanted Mother and me to move in with him so that when he got custody of Lexi we could be a family." Draco rambled.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked shocked that Harry had poured out so much of his soul to Draco.

"Basically that we hadn't been together long enough for any of that and that I didn't need him to take care of me." Draco sighed.

"Well you're right." Hermione placed her hands on her knees. Draco looked at her confused. "It is your fault he left."

"Come on Hermione don't make me feel worse." Draco sighed.

"It's true though. Harry wouldn't have offered that to you if it wasn't something he really wanted and you threw it back in his face without even considering it." Hermione shook her head.

"What do I do?" Draco questioned.

"There's nothing you can do now except hope he makes it back alive so you can make it up to him." Hermione went back to her desk and her paperwork giving Draco a blatant sign she was done speaking to him.

Draco however wasn't done discussing the matter and decided to pay his Aunt Andromeda a visit.

"This is a beautiful place you have here." Harry commented as Hunter showed him around the house. It was an old Victorian style home. Harry would have his own room right next to Hunter's while the rest of his team would be pairing off and sharing rooms.

"You know how to use a silencing charm right?" Harry joked upon seeing how close his room was to Hunters. "If any lady friends drop by I don't want to hear it."

"You don't have to worry about it." Hunter laughed. "I'm single and I'm gay so definitely no lady friends."

Harry felt his heart flutter slightly at the man's laugh and he told himself it was only because he looked so much like Draco.

After being given the tour of the house the Aurors made themselves at home and Harry decided to take a walk to see what all the small town they were in had to offer.

"Where are we anyway?" Harry decided to ask before taking off realizing he had no idea.

"Gettysburg Pennsylvania." Hunter chuckled. "Did you want to get away from your better half that bad? You didn't even ask where you were going?"

"I wouldn't call him my better half." Harry grumbled. "But no I didn't really care where I was going at the time.

"How about you let me show you around. You can tell me what happened... or not whichever you prefer." Hunter gave a lopsided grin opening the door for Harry.

As the two walked down the sidewalk Harry opened up a bit and told Hunter a little about himself and then what had happened between him and Draco.

"Well, maybe he's afraid of commitment. Or maybe he's just an ass." Hunter nudged Harry in the ribs jokingly.

"Maybe it's both." Harry replied smiling.

The two entered a small diner for dinner and continued to talk. Hunter told Harry he had grown up a little ways away from Gettysburg and his family had never had a lot of money. He had an older brother and a younger sister both of whom he doted upon.

"My Mother was killed in the first war against Voldemort." Hunter's face fell. She and my Father were in London on a business trip. Death eaters raided the cafe they were in. My Father escaped but my Mother wasn't quite as lucky."

"I'm sorry." Harry reached across the table taking Hunter's hand in his own.

"I don't remember her anyway." Hunter shrugged squeezing Harry's hand. "My Father would probably love to meet you though."

"Why?" Harry asked. He was used to this however he never knew if people wanted to meet him because he was Harry Potter savior of the wizarding world, Or Harry Potter quidditch star.

"You defeated Voldemort, the man that took away his wife." Hunter replied pulling his hand away.

"I would love to meet your Father Hunter." Harry flashed a brilliant smile. "Just tell me when."

"I'll floo call him in the morning." Hunter said excitedly. "He's never going to believe me you know."

"Didn't you tell him about me and the Aurors coming?" Harry laughed.

"They didn't tell me who was coming, only asked if I'd be willing to open my house to you." Hunter defended himself.

The two finished their meal walking back to the house. Harry was worn out by the time they made it back and excused himself to go to bed.

He tossed and turned fitfully throughout the night two blond headed faces haunting his dreams. Harry didn't like mornings on a good day and having to assemble the team of Aurors together on a bad day was anything but a walk in the park.

Finally after yelling at all four of them at least twice they ate breakfast and made it back to the ministry. Hunter had kept a fairly safe distance from the angry man all morning and finally approached him in the conference room where they were to be filled in.

Hunter sat a steaming cup of coffee down in front of Harry and took the seat next to him.

"I wasn't sure how you liked it but you seem like you could use it." He mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night. I'm usually not quite this cranky in the mornings." Harry apologized.

Hunter just shrugged it off as Zeke entered the room.

Zeke together with Hunter explained the different things the Death Eaters had been doing and where they had been spotted. It seemed like a fairly centralized area and Harry was already mapping out possible hiding places in his head.

"This is a picture of the person we believe is leading the group." Zeke held up a picture and Harry's breath caught in his throat.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

AN- I know it's short and it's been forever since I updated this story. I'm sorry but I'm going to try and figure out a rotating schedule of some sort so all of my stories get updated regularly.

Thank you for your patience and you know what to do. Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco sat in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace sipping a glass of firewhiskey, the same place he had been for almost two weeks since Harry left. After Draco found out about Harry taking the mission and learning that Andromeda didn't know anything more than anyone else did Draco had taken a chunk of accrued vacation time to avoid knocking the Ministers teeth out for offering Harry the mission to begin with.

Hermione still wasn't talking to him and Draco hadn't attempted to make amends. Quite frankly Draco didn't know what to do. If he had any idea what part of America to start looking in He would have left already to go find the man but since he didn't he decided on what he could do to make it up to his raven haired hero. By the time Harry returned home Draco vowed he would have custody of his daughter.

The blond haired man stretched downing the last of his drink and ran his hand across the rough stubble on his chin. He would start at the very top with Kingsley.

Draco arrived at the ministry and stormed into the ministers office unchecked by anyone. He half expected to be stopped and thrown out. What he didn't expect was Kingsley to look up at him relieved to see him.

"Thank Merlin Mr. Malfoy, I fire called your house and your elf said you had just left. I didn't want to bother you on vacation but this is rather important."

Draco held up a hand stopping the man in mid speech. "Sir, I mean no offense and I'm sure what you have to say is of the utmost importance but I have something to say first and you need to hear me out." Draco paused a moment and Kingsley nodded his head for Draco to continue. "I am appalled sir, by the treatment of our war heroes. One in particular being Harry Potter. He has saved the wizarding world more times than I can count and yet again recently you called upon him a quidditch player to save the world again. But yet he can't even get custody of his daughter. Does that seem right to you? I mean I don't have the greatest moral compass in the world but it's just wrong to keep him from her after everything he's done for us. Wouldn't you agree?" Draco finished his little speech with a hard look in his eyes and the minister swallowed with a gulp.

"Mr. Malfoy, I for one did not know Harry had a daughter and I will certainly do everything in my power to remedy the situation. However I think we need to get him home alive before anything else can occur."

Draco paled and sank into a chair in front of the ministers desk. "I. We. What?" He stuttered.

"The mission I sent Harry and the others on was a success but not without loss. We lost two good men and Harry was gravely injured I'm afraid. The medical facilities in America aren't up to taking care of his injuries I was calling you to request you travel with myself and a small team to retrieve the team we sent over there. Bring them back to Mungo's for proper care." Kingsley explained.

"What happened?" Draco whispered tears threatening to fall from behind closed lids.

"The curse he was hit with is unknown. Lestrange hit him just before he was able to take her down. It has caused severe nerve damage and muscle deterioration. Harry may be paralyzed if we don't get him back for proper medical attention."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Draco jumped to his feet. "Let's go."

The small group arrived at the American equivalent of St. Mungo's and were quickly lead into a lift to take them to a lower level.

As Kingsley gave out orders a blond man who made Draco feel like he was looking into some sort of fun house mirror approached him.

"You must be Draco. Harry told me a lot about you. I'm Hunter." He introduced himself holding his hand out. Draco shook it wearily eying the man up and down. "I knew who you were because Harry said we could almost pass for twins. He asked me to give you this is anything happened." Hunter handed Draco a folded up note.

"Thanks." Draco rasped then cleared his throat. "Could I see him please?"

"Yeah sure he's right down here. He hasn't woken up since he arrived here maybe you being there will bring him around." Hunter lead the way down the hall.

"I don't know. We didn't exactly part on good terms." Draco sighed.

"I wouldn't be too concerned. He's rather smitten with you. Ignored every move I made on him. It's this one here." Hunter pointed at an open door and Draco stood there for a moment not sure rather he wanted to beat Hunter into a pulp or run to Harry's side. He chose the latter of the two. He didn't blame Hunter for falling for Harry's charm.

To Draco's surprise Hermione was already next to Harry's bed holding his hand talking softly.

"Hey Herms." Draco murmured.

"Draco, Thank Merlin you're here I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself Kingsley said he would get word to you. I came straight here."

Draco nodded and went to sit on Harry's other side taking his pale cold hand in between his own warm ones.

The mans eyes fluttered open and he looked around wildly confused.

"It's okay Harry. You did it the mission was a success we are going to take you home now." Draco soothed running the back of his hand down Harry's cheek. The green eyes closed again but Draco swore there was a bit of a smile on Harry's face.

A group came to move him and a temporary stasis was placed to make travel less uncomfortable. As Draco and Hermione walked out together Hermione sighed.

"Well, McGonagall has been trying to get him to teach DADA for years anyway."

Draco glared at her and she shrugged. "He might never be able to play quidditch again Draco. You've got to think about that."

"I won't let that happen." Draco shook his head thinking about the generations of resources hidden away in Malfoy Manor's library.

"It may be the best thing for him." Hermione sighed.

"Best for him? Or what everyone thinks is best? Have you stopped to consider rather it would make him happy?" Draco snapped storming away from the girl.

After a week of searching through dusty old tomes in Malfoy library and getting no sleep Draco was still no closer to finding a cure for Harry. The medi - witches and wizards at the hospital had run out of options and Harry's condition had gotten so bad they had put him in stasis again until they could figure something out. Molly Weasley was the mans power of attorney and though she had so far refused to allow the stasis spell to be lifted Draco didn't know how long he had to find an answer.

He was sitting in the library with his head in his hands when he remembered the letter Hunter had given him.

Hoping only for hope Draco ran up the stairs into his room collecting the letter from his nightstand he sat down in front of the fire to read it.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_We have found the Deatheaters hiding place. Bellatrix Lestrange is leading them. I know she is your aunt so I want to apologize ahead of time for the death of a family member. She took Sirius Black away from me, my one chance at a normal life and I am sorry but that is unforgivable. I do not know what the out come of this confrontation will be so I felt the need to write this letter to you. I have a few more things to apologize for it seems._

_Firstly, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did to your answer, it's just that you are so good for Lexi and me. I know I rushed into things and if time is what you need please take all the time the world has to offer. I will wait._

_I've learned over these past few weeks that even if I wanted to live without you. I couldn't. Hunter helped me to see that and that leads me to apology number two. This one is far more unforgivable than the first._

_Hunter reminded me of you from the very beginning one night we went out to the bar and had a few drinks. When he tried to kiss me, I didn't attempt to stop him. We made it as far as the bedroom before I made myself realize he wasn't you and I couldn't go any farther with him but it is still cheating in my eyes and I am disgusted by myself._

_My only hope is that you can find it in your heart to forgive me and to hope that I get to see your face again to tell you all of this in person._

_If I don't make it please make sure Lexi knows I love her and if it isn't too much to ask love her like your own. I'm sure Andromeda would welcome you into their lives._

_All of my love,_

_Harry,_

Draco sniffed and wiped his eyes before standing with a renewed strength and headed back to the library. It wasn't until late that night when he was half heartedly skimming through pages half asleep that something caught his attention. The book was in Latin but the potion described within looked like the solution to their problems. He marked the page and grabbed his cloak practically jumping into the fireplace.

Harry's head physician luckily read Latin and as he read over the potion he shook his head. "This is exactly what we need. But I don't know anyone talented enough to brew it."

"I can brew it Dr. Franklin." Draco almost whispered.

"You would be taking Mr. Potter's life into your hands, is that something you are willing to do?" Dr. Franklin asked seriously.

"Yes sir. I love him." Draco replied quietly.

"Very well then. We can set you up in a private lab with all the ingredients you need then. We should start immediately. Will you require any assistance?" Dr. Franklin asked.

"No sir." Draco shook his head. He wanted to do this alone and the potion would be difficult enough without distractions.

The potion took a full twenty four hours to brew and Draco watched it vigilantly only resting in between steps with a very loud alarm set to alert him when it was time for the next ingredient. In the end the potion was the exact shade of sky blue described in the text but he was still nervous.

Hermione had contacted Harry's friends and Andromeda to let them know what they were going to try so they could all come to see him in case the potion failed.

Draco had to make his way through the waiting room full of Quidditch players who all glared at him as if to say. 'if he dies its on you.' as if he wasn't nervous enough already. Andromeda was exiting Harry's room as Draco approached with a teary eyed Lexi.

As soon as the little girl saw him her hair turned blond and she reached out for him. "Daddy Dray!" She exclaimed jumping into his arms. "They said you were going to try and make Daddy better."

"I'm going to do my very best sweet heart." Draco replied swallowing the lump in his throat kissing the girls forehead. "Be a good girl now and go with Grandma I will come see you soon okay?"

Lexi kissed his cheek and allowed him to put her down where she grabbed Andromeda's hand.

"You're doing a very brave thing Draco. More than most of us would be willing to do." Andromeda gave him a one armed hug and left with Lexi.

Draco took a deep breath and entered the room where Dr. Franklin was waiting with Hermione, Victor and Ron were waiting. Victor shook his hand on his way out and Ron sneered at him. "Don't screw this up Ferret." He snarled.

Hermione of course stayed behind while the Doctor lifted the stasis charm and they forced the potion down the unconscious mans throat.

From there all they could do was wait...


	12. Chapter 12

Rather it was rumors that for once had turned out to be true or rather someone close to Harry and Draco had gone blabbing to The Prophet no one was sure but the day after Harry had been given the potion an article appeared on the front page of the paper.

_**Harry Potter Romantically Involved With Draco Malfoy?**_

_It has come to this writer's attention that war hero and Quidditch star Harry Potter who's recent break up with long time girlfriend caused quite a stir in the wizarding population, has recently become involved with one Draco Malfoy._

_As everyone knows Malfoy's family were strong supporters of you know who and even though the current Lord Malfoy has gone out of his way to put an innocent face to the public, even going so far as to become the head of security for Minister Shacklebolt,_

_This writer has to question the you Malfoy's motives. He has been a frequent visitor to the hospital and is also being rumored to have brewed the potion that is supposed to cure our savior._

_Another mystery that is raising eyebrows is the little girl who has also been a frequent visitor to Mr. Potters room._

_The child who we know little about appears to be Draco Malfoy's daughter as she has the tell tale Malfoy hair. Is it possible that Mr. Malfoy was hoping to ensnare out young hero's heart with his dream of a family of his own in order to claim more power through his new found connection?_

_We here at The Prophet hope this is not the case as Mr. Potter has suffered enough in his young life and deserves true happiness._

Draco held the paper in shaking hands he looked over the top of the paper at Harry's still form, unable to believe the allegations.

"All part of being in Harry Potter's life. Are you sure you want to be with him that badly?" Hermione asked quietly entering the room.

"Were you behind this?" Draco demanded. "Do you want me away from him this badly?"

"Calm down Draco, I'm your friend remember? I was the one who coaxed you into going after him. I'm just tired of seeing him hurt and if you can't handle the bad press it would be best to say something now." Hermione frowned sitting in the other chair next to the bed.

"What type of person do you think I am? Do you think I would just put my tail between my legs and run away now? After everything that's happened?" Draco questioned with an attitude rather reminiscent of their school days.

"Draco you are stressed out right now and I understand that. I am too believe me, but taking it out on me isn't going to do anyone any good. I didn't mean that I expected you to take off. I'm just looking out for his best interests." Hermione sighed, Dark bags under her eyes proof that she too had been under the stress of the situation. "I mean what if he's paralyzed when he wakes up? Then what?"

"He won't be, I'm sure of it." Draco stated determinedly.

"You can't know that Draco. There was a lot of damage done before you gave him that potion. What if it can't fix everything? Are you going to stick around and take care of him? Raise his spirits when he's down? Help raise his daughter when he can't?" Hermione had crossed her arms and tears were forming in her eyes. This was apparently something she had given a lot of thought to.

"Of course I am, Whatever it takes I'll do it. He asked me to love Lexi like my own and I will. Hell I already do, and him too. So yes I am." Draco replied leaning forward to take Harry's hand in his own. He didn't care what the paper said as long as Harry loved him. He would put up with it all no matter what for the man in the hospital bed in front of him.

Hermione seemed to have nothing more to say but wouldn't have had much of a chance to respond if she had wanted to.

Dr. Franklin chose that moment to enter the room and run a few diagnostic spells.

"He is healing just the way he should, I don't understand why he hasn't woken yet." Dr. Franklin shook his head in wonder. "Perhaps we administered the potion too late."

"Stop, stop saying that!" Draco childishly placed his hands over his ears. "He'll wake up when he's ready."

"There have been cases like this in the muggle world." Hermione had her thinking look on her face.

"If you say they are cases where they didn't wake up I will curse you." Draco threatened sitting forward ready to do it.

"No, just sometimes the comatose patient doesn't feel they have anything they need to wake up for. Haven't you ever just wanted to curl up and go to sleep and stay asleep?" Hermione asked knowing she had felt that way before.

"So what does he need?" Draco asked his voice shaky.

"Well if that is the case he needs some reason to want to wake up." Hermione shrugged at a loss. "It could be anything that would make him believe life is worth living."

"Well then it's obvious." Draco announced. Hermione and Dr. Franklin gave him identical looks of confusion.

"His daughter." Draco looked at them like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He got to his feet and stopped at the door looking back, he had only left Harry's side to go to the bathroom since giving him the potion.

"If he wakes up I'll tell him you love him and you'll be back soon and will let you know immediately." Hermione assured him not quite sure what Draco had up his sleeve but knowing his reluctance to leave.

"Thank you, I won't be long." Draco rushed out the door before he could have any second thoughts. A few hours later he was back with Andromeda and Lexi.

Andromeda had a grave look on her face as she looked at Harry lying in the bed. She looked to Draco and asked in a tone that seemed like it was the millionth time she had asked holding a crying Lexi in her arms.

"Are you sure about this? This is a little girl we are dealing with and her emotions are not a toy. I don't know how you could have managed getting him custody in a few hours when he's been trying and failing for years, and what if it doesn't work?" She hissed the last part with her hands over Lexi's ears.

"I don't know if it will work, okay?" Draco ran his hand through his hair making it stand on end. "But what if it does? Don't you want Lexi to have that chance?"

Andromeda frowned but placed Lexi on the floor and Draco gave her a nudge.

"But Daddy's sleeping," She looked up at Draco with wide eyes gripping his pant leg. "What do I say, What if he can't hear me?"

"I'm sure he will hear everything you say sweety, just tell him about coming to live with him if he will wake up. He'll hear you." Draco was convincing himself as much as he was the little girl gripping his pants.

Lexi nodded and walked determinedly to the bed and climbed up on it looking at her Daddy. "Daddy you need to wake up now, Daddy Dray said I could come live with you if you did." She stopped and looked at him for a minute and when he didn't respond she laid down on his chest crying. "Please wake up Daddy, I want to come live with you and Daddy Dray and maw maw Cissa." She wailed.

Hermione turned to look at Draco, "Are you seriously going to move in with him or is this just a ploy?"

"If he will let me then of course I would." Draco replied his arms crossed over his chest.

"But isn't that what started the fight that landed us here in the first place?" Hermione asked skeptically. "You didn't want that yet?"

"I want Harry and I want to be with him as often as possible. I don't want to miss him like that again." Draco replied shaking his head.

"Please wake up Daddy, for me." Lexi cried out one last time before quieting and the only sound to be heard in the room was her crying. Everyone in the room was beginning to believe the plan had failed until there was a rustle of fabric and Harry's arms wrapped around Lexi hugging her to him.

"Anything for you sweetheart." He mumbled. His voice was hoarse from disuse.

"Daddy you are awake!" Lexi squealed.

"No I think I'm dreaming." Harry teased. "Someone pinch me cause I'm pretty sure my little girl just told me she was coming to live with me."

Draco walked over and lifted the blanket pulling on one of Harry's leg hairs.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Harry yelped unable to even see the culprit due to Lexi's hair in his face.

"Told you he wouldn't be paralyzed." Draco leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear. "You said to pinch you so I did." Draco shrugged.

Harry tucked Lexi into his side so he could see the blond better. "Draco?" He asked dumbly taking in the man's wrinkled clothes and his hair sticking up every which way, a light beard growing on his usually clean shaven face.

"Um, Hey." He chewed his lip nervously suddenly unsure of himself.

"You look like shit." Harry smiled trying to sit up.

"Yeah well, even with your bed head adding to your usual birds nest I still can't say the same. You look gorgeous to me." Draco blushed slightly knowing there were still people in the room.

"Andy, could you take Lexi out for a few minutes?" Harry cleared his throat and everyone in the room other than Draco made a swift exit.

"We need to talk Dray," Harry was frowning. He winced in slight pain as he finally got into a sitting position.

"Please don't tell me you're going to give me the 'It's not you it's me' talk." Draco's earlier elation quickly deflated.

"No, no. I'm just afraid you're going to give me that talk." Harry stared at his hands. "There was this guy in America." He began.

"I know, I don't care." Draco cut him off.

"You know? But how? Did he tell you?" Harry cocked his head to the side confused.

"No, he gave me your letter." Draco replied, sitting down in the chair he had been occupying non stop.

"My letter? I don't really remember. Yes I do I wrote you a letter in case. In case I..." Harry dropped off the sentence there. "But I cheated on you Draco how can you even look at me after knowing that?"

"But that's just it Harry. You didn't you stopped. Damn Harry I love you too much to not forgive you of just about anything. I don't care I just want you." Draco leaned forward grabbing Harry's hand.

"I still feel... wrong. I kissed him. I made out with him on his couch and almost got in bed with him. But all I could think of was you and he wasn't you." Harry had tears in his eyes. "I don't really remember much else about the trip to be honest with you. That, the letter, the start of the mission and waking up here." He looked around the room as if he was seeing it for the first time.

"Harry please stop this. I forgive you. Can't we just forget it and move on?" Draco begged not wanting the mental image of Harry wrapped around another man.

"Sorry," Harry blushed. "So what did happen? How long was I out? What did the Prophet have to say?" Harry began to reach out for a change of subject seeing Draco's discomfort.

Draco sighed as if this wasn't much easier of a topic. "You got hit with a curse in America . We came to get you and I brewed a potion to make you better but you didn't want to wake up. You were out for quite a while We didn't know what to do. Lexi did though."

"I almost died didn't I?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

"When do you not? But the-Boy-Who-Lived title has lived up to his name yet again." Draco smirked.

"I'm sorry to have scared you half to death then." Harry grinned patting the bed seeing if Draco would want to be that close to him.

"Nah, I was sure you'd make it." Draco teased climbing into bed laying his head on Harry's shoulder. "I actually don't think I'll ever get rid of you. But then I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So you weren't worried at all? Why then does your hair look like mine there mountain man?" Harry chuckled running his hand over Draco's facial hair.

"Hey, Watch it." Draco narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Just what are you going to do about it?" Harry teased grabbing a handful of Draco's out of control hair.

"I'd refuse to ever kiss you again." Draco folded his arms and turned his head away.

"Fine," Harry sighed moving his hand his face turning into a pout. "That's just not nice. Anyway how long you think it'll be before the Doc let's me out of here. I'd like to go home."

"I dunno. let's ask him shall we?" Draco offered turning to slide off the bed to go get Dr. Franklin.

"Draco wait before you go. Lexi said she was coming to live with me. Was that true?" Harry asked afraid to hope.

"It sure was. She's all yours." Draco's smile lightened up the whole room in Harry's opinion.

"And you?" Harry asked chewing at his lip.

"I'm yours if you want me." Draco shrugged trying to pretend to not care.

"Well don't just stand there. Go get the doctor to see when we can go home." Harry leaned forward slapping Draco on the bum.

"Of course good sir." Draco shook his head.

The doctor ran a few spells checking Harry's progress and agreed he could go home at the end of the week. Harry groaned at the thought of spending three more days in the hospital but the prospect of having Draco and Lexi waiting for him when he got there was enough incentive to suffer through it.

"Well Dray, there is no reason for you to hang out here doing nothing." Harry sighed. "Why don't you go get a shower and clean up a bit. I'll still be here tomorrow."

"Is it really that bad?" Draco asked sniffing his armpit seeming a bit put out.

"No, I just thought you might want to clean up." Harry responded through laughter. "I know how much you pride yourself on your appearance."

"Yeah well, right now I pride myself on you." Draco huffed.

"It's really not going to do you any good to stay here by my side. I'm okay and I'm not going anywhere. Go home and get some sleep. Hell start getting yourself moved in to my place. I just don't want you cooped up in this hospital room." Harry rolled his eyes and the man's reluctance to leave him.

"Well sure if you want to be rid of me that badly." Draco rolled his eyes giving Harry a quick kiss before strolling out the door seeming a bit agitated.

Harry had a flow of visitors in and out the door for the rest of the day. He was glad to see his team mates and promised the captain he's be back in the air as soon as possible and was rewarded with a smack to the back of the head.

"Don't even think about touching a broom until the doctor clears you to do so." Mickey snapped.

"Of course not sir." Harry chuckled.

Ron stopped by late in the evening but only stayed long enough to throw the days Prophet on the bed.

"Hope you know what you're doing." He scowled before walking out again.

Harry picked up the paper and read the article. He was so pissed by the time he finished he was ready to get out of bed and go to the Prophet right then and there.

When Draco arrived first thing the next morning freshly showered and shaven with a smile on his face one look at Harry's frown made him take a step back.

Raw energy might has well have been pouring out of the man. "Why didn't you tell me the horrible lies they wrote?" Harry hissed barely above parsal tongue.

"Because I didn't want to bother you with that nonsense." Draco replied taking his chair.

"Nonsense or not I'm getting tired of The Prophet dictating what I should or shouldn't do with my life. I'm going to put a stop to it as soon as I'm out of this hell hole." Harry raged kicking the blankets off his legs and onto the floor.

"Already taken care of." Draco replied calmly picking the blankets up and placing them back over his boyfriend.

"What do you mean already taken care of?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say the editor was fired and replaced by a good friend of mine. Problem solved." Draco grinned lounging back in his chair.

"Let me guess," Harry sighed. "The Prophet is part of the mighty Malfoy legacy?"

"It might be." Draco smirked.

"Have I told you yet today that I love you?" Harry's mood lifted significantly.

"No but I wouldn't mind hearing it more often." Draco winked.

"Well I love you." Harry nodded with a smile.

The days went by slowly but finally it was time for Harry to go home. The only stipulation was for Harry to use magical means of travel as little as necessary and not for further distances than necessary.

So they would be traveling by car to the closest Floo point possible. Even though it meant being in the car for a few hours Harry begrudgingly agreed when Draco told him he'd be there too.

When Draco arrived at his usual time that morning Harry was up and halfway dressed his jeans hung loose on his hips his torso bare he was pacing around the room bored and antsy waiting for the doctor to come clear him.

"Morning Dray." He chirped. "Ready to go home?"

"Now more than ever." Draco smirked allowing his eyes to roam over Harry's naked torso.

"Hmph, I'm beginning to think you only love me for my quidditch toned abs." Harry pouted.

"Well it certainly helps." Draco teased stepping closer to run his hands along Harry's bare skin.

"At least it's my abs your after and not my money." Harry shrugged with a laugh. The nurse entered with the paper work for Harry to sign himself out while Draco reluctantly threw him a shirt.

Andromeda came in with Alexis just as they were getting ready to leave.

"She insisted she needed to travel home with her daddies." Andromeda smiled. "I'll see you soon Lexi." She then hugged Harry and Draco and left Alexis with them.

Draco swung her onto his hip before Harry could strain himself by doing it and they headed for the door.

They made it to the ground level of the hospital but as soon as the lift doors opened the group was swarmed by reporters from The Prophets competitors and angry people who had read the article a few days prior about Draco using Harry.

At first Harry was content to push through the crowd ignoring them all with his arm around Draco. He was used to paparazzi following him through his Quidditch career but when one of the angry people in the crowd tried to grab Lexi, He lost it. Draco saw the magic started to flow off of him.

"Harry, calm down. I've got her we just need to get out of here." Draco tried to calm him.

"Then they just follow us everywhere else we go." Harry snapped before taking a step away from Draco.

"STOP!" He commanded throwing his arms out. Everyone froze like they'd all been placed in a body bind. "This is my daughter Alexis I have kept her a secret because of the likes of you! Draco is my boyfriend rather the general public likes it or not I don't go around dictating who all of you are allowed to date I want the same respect. If I am continuously badgered I will leave the magical world and not look back. All of you will remember I was raised as a muggle. I can and will go back to that life if I feel like my life or the lives of my family are in danger." Harry finished his speech and strode proudly out of the hospital to the awaiting car.

The next day every newspaper in the country was running the headline.

_**Harry Potter Threatens to Leave Wizarding World.**_

Surprisingly enough after the story of Harry's outburst at the hospital got around the reporters more or less left his personal life alone focusing more on his Quidditch career which he had gotten back to within a few months.

Lexi and Draco traveled with him and made it to every game.

Narcissa was moved into Harry's place shortly before Christmas and spending time playing with Lexi was actually improving her condition.

When Christmas morning rolled around Harry and Draco were woken early by and over ecstatic Alexis and a barking Hopper. With no choice but to get up they headed downstairs while one of the elves assisted Narcissa.

They watched as Narcissa and Lexi tore into their presents smiling and laughing and taking lots of pictures. Finally once Alexis had flown through her gifts like a tornado Draco took a moment to hand Harry his present.

"Before I open this I think Hopper wants you." Harry smiled.

"Sure enough the dog was sitting patiently at Draco's feet.

"Hey Hopper, Want up?" Draco patted his lap and the dog hopped up dropping a small velvet box into his hand. "What's this?" Draco questioned opening the box he found nothing inside of it. He closed it again and jumped in surprise to find Harry kneeling in front of him.

"Draco Malfoy, you have completed my family and made me happy in a way I didn't know was possible. Would you marry me?" He held out the missing ring as Alexis climbed up onto the arm of the chair.

"Say yes." She whispered in his ear.

"Okay, Yes. I will marry you." Draco nodded as the ring was slipped onto his finger.

"I love you Dray." Harry smiled kissing the blond softly.

"I love you too Harry."

AN- Okay so there was the last chapter of People Change. Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think.

Might be a sequel later on dunno yet. As always I don't own anything in here that you recognize.

Thank you to my 'Dragon' you know who you are even if you did fall asleep on me. Just teasing.

Anyway later everyone! Oh by the way sorry for any mistakes I'll go over the whole story soon and correct anything I missed. I was too excited to post this.

THANKS!


End file.
